Can there really be too much DRAMA?
by cartoonlover03
Summary: Rachel, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Abby, Fanny, Patton, Numbuh 30c, Ace, Numbuh 23, Lizzie, Bartie, and Numbuh 10. They are now 10th graders in Gallagher High Scool. Ace gets jealous and starts a plan that goes wrong. Can someone stop it before it is too late.?
1. IntroBeginning

The Kids Next Door Sector V all turned 13 years old. You would think that they are going to be decommissioned. However, Kuki aka Numbuh 3, Wally aka Numbuh 4, Abby aka Numbuh 5, Hoagie aka Numbuh 2, and Nigel aka Numbuh 1 are few of the luckiest one in the Kids Next Door. They are spies just like Maurice aka Numbuh 9. Their job is to inform the Kids Next Door about any attacks from teenagers or adults. The other members are Fanny aka Numbuh 86, Rachel aka Numuh 362, and Numbuh 60 aka Patton. These operatives are very important to the Kids Next Door. Fanny is head of decommissioning and the moon base. Patton is head of the Artic Training Base. And Rachel is head of the whole Kids Next Door. She is the supreme leader. Numuh 30c was in Sector H. Ace well doesn't have a numbuh. He is Ace or the Kid. He is a pilot and works with 2x4 technology like Hoagie.

Two Years Later…..

They all attend Gallagher High School. They are 10th graders. They are quite popular crew. They hang out with each other all the time. Sector V was relocated due to the fact that teenagers will get suspicious that their enemy's tree house is on a teenager's house. They would have Nigel and his friend's butts if any contact was found with the Kids Next Door. However, they rebuilt another tree house to their likings. This one contained 8 rooms instead of 5. They would talk about their KND times there only.

Personality Time

Well for starters, Nigel Uno was the leader of Sector V; he is still very uptight but has chilled more. He enjoys the beach to a certain extent. He is still bald but has the sunglasses. He is much taller now and wears a red shirt, khaki pants, brown shoes, and a brown hat. He no longer says KND Battle Stations. But he is quite smart but hates science and math. He is more of a history guy. He is now in a relationship with the beautiful blonde Rachel.

Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. was in charge of the 2x4 technology and was the pilot for every mission. He is also an inventor. He is still the same Hoagie however; he is gotten much better with his jokes. He is not fat at all. He is tall and skinny and quite cute. He doesn't wear the aviator hat anymore so he can see his brown hair but he still wears his pilot goggles. He wears khaki pants, white and black shoes, brown hat, blue shirt (unbuttoned), and a white undershirt. He was very smart and often continued to work with science and math. He isn't in a relationship yet. He is crushing on Abby.

Kuki Sanban was in charge of nursing and caretaker for the hamsters which is the tree house power source. She still wears black leggings, a green sweater with long sleeves, jet black hair with bangs, and white and black shoes. She now wears a necklace that has Wally on it. She is still a happy go lucky girl. She has matured over the years most of her rainbow monkeys belong to other kids or Mushi her little sister. As you know Mushi is quite evil. Well she started to become nicer when she joined the KND. Kuki is in a relationship with her bad boy Wally.

Wally Beatles was one of the main fighters at Sector V. He would fight with his hands before touching a weapon. He was very brave operative. He wasn't too bright but he had a big heart especially for numbuh 3. He would be paired with her and save her most of the time. He had a complicated crush on her. He now wears an orange shirt with white stripes, white shoes, and blue jeans. He still wears his hoodie on if it rains. His hair is more like his father's now. It is in a bowl shaped haircut. He too has a little brother named Joey who is also in the KND. Wally is in a relationship with the lovely Kuki Sanban. He wears a necklace that says Kuki on it.

Abby Lincoln was the second in command in Sector V. She used to the leader until Nigel came along. She is a laid back girl. But she is very smart. She was always an honor student. Abby is also a tomboy. She wears suits before wearing a dress. She has an older sister named Cree who is in college now and dating her fellow operative Maurice. They were both in the KND. Since Maurice is an adult he had has to be decommished. Abby now wears more dresses but only on special actions. She wears white shoes, a red hat, and a red, white, and blue shirt with black or blue jeans. Sometimes she will wear a red, white, and blue dress the school. His hair is no longer in a braid. She permed it and is now in a ponytail. She has a crush on another KND operative. His name is Ace. He is one the cutest boy in school. He is also the quarterback for their school.

Fanny Fulbright was stationed at the KND moon base. She was in charge of the decommissioning, also second hand to Rachel or numbuh 362. Fanny is an Irish girl with a thick accent. Her hair is now layered. She wears her red hair curly or straightened. She doesn't wear a turtle neck anymore. She wears a nice green shirt with a brown skirt that comes to her knees. She also wears brown shoes. She has lightened up a little bit with her attitude towards boys because she now dates Patton Drilovsky. However, if boys happen to get on her nerves you will see the old Fanny.

Patton Drilovsky was the leader of the Artic Training Base for the KND. His job was to train kids that wanted to be in the KND. He his job was special because each kid has its own way of dealing with fighting or thinking about the situation. He loved his job. He is more military type which Fanny was the leader of the Artic Training Base for the KND. His job was to train kids that wanted to be in the KND. He his job was special because each kid has its own way of dealing with fighting or thinking about the situation. He loved his job. He is more military type which Fanny loves. Patton wears a brown hat, orange hat, orange backpack, black snow boots, brown pants, and a green coat. He is a strong, tall, handsome boy who dates Fanny Fulbright.

Rachel T. McKenzie was the supreme leader of the KND. She used to be a spy but soon took over after numbuh 274 or Chad left the KND. She is a blonde athletic girl. She wears an orange tank top under a blue see through top. She wears jeans. Her shoes are flip flops or sneakers. But she does wear ballet flats. She is not too tall but not too short. She is loves to run track plus she is a hard worker. She is in a relationship with a very important leader named Nigel Uno.

Ace and 30c are also going to be in the story. So I will give information about them too.

Ace is a Hispanic who likes Kuki Sanban. He isn't dating her but he wants to. He has competition with Hoagie ever since he made Hoagie crash. He is a cool kid. He likes to work alone but since he is in high school might as well make a friend. He is friends with 30c. He is the type of guy that flirts with girls so every guy hates him and wants to be him. He is the star quarterback of Gallagher High School. He has orange and golden hair. Always wears his sunglasses, blue jeans, brown jacket, and white shoes. He is also known as the Kid.

30c is Hawaiian. I don't know is name but I am going to call him Tom since Tom Kenny plays him in the KND. A lot of people think that he is cool. He is sent to do dangerous missions but also takes a turn for the worst. He will mess with your plans so he can do it his way. He explains to everyone that 30c or 30 degrees Celsius is 80 degrees Fahrenheit. He wears a Hawaiian style shirt, with brown baggy shorts, a brown hat, and brown shoes. In the winter he wears goggles, a long coat that covers his body, and fuzzy shoes. He is best friends with Ace or the Kid. He has a crush on numbuh 23. Her name is Virginia. She belonged to sector K.

Now that the whole introductions on the characters are done now it is time for the story.

It was August 9th, 2010. A beautiful sunny day at Gallagher High School and it was also the first day of school for the gang or crew. They always meet by a shady tree near the school. It was too far because they could hear the bell. They had a wonderful summer together. They also went separate ways on their vacation. They were greeted by their friends and other classmates as well. Everyone was talking about new couples, who broke up with who, new style and clothing, and the girl's complimented new hairstyle, clothes and tans. Everyone was with their friends. Ace is surrounded by many girls. He grew a lot stronger over the summer. Tom and Virginia were sitting on the fresh grass enjoying a quick snack before school started.

The bell soon rang early due to the fact that the student's schedules weren't ready. Everyone was lined up in 10 lines. The teachers separated the students into the lines in the cafeteria. Ace was next to Kuki since Wally was put into a line that was far away. "Hey cutie how was your summer vacation. I know it was horrible since we didn't see each other", said Ace with a smirk on his face. Kuki blushed at the cutie part. She said," Ace I am in a relationship with Wally." Ace smirk faded and said," Maybe but you and I will be together. When you're done with Wally you know where to find me." With that he turned around to get his schedule. Kuki got her schedule and was thinking. She knew that Ace had always liked her when they were younger. He pushed her when she was on the swings, flirted with her bunches of times, and called her cute. She always liked Ace when she was younger in fact almost every girl did and still does. She soon stopped thinking about the situation and joined her friends who were waiting for her in the main hall.

She kissed her Australian boyfriend. She loved to look at those beautiful emerald eyes of his. She always liked Wally even when she didn't even know him after being decommissioned once. (Operation E.N.D.) Well the only one missing from the group was Hoagie and Abby. They were still in line. They soon joined them and looked at their schedules to see if they have any classes together. They all had Gym together which they all thrilled. It was the only class where they can talk and hang out without getting in trouble. They were happy to have the whole crew in this class. However Kuki and Wally had 5 out of 7 classes. They have History, English, Math, Science, Computer, and Gym. Kuki had Art and Health. Wally had Chorus, and Engineering. They were happy that they had most of their classes together. Rachel and Nigel had the same 5 out of 7 classes. They had the same subjects like Kuki and Wally but with different periods. This also happened with Fanny and Patton. The boys had chorus class and engineering class together. While the girls had art and health classes together. They were very happy that this year was great for them. They now turned to Hoagie and Abby to see if they had classes together. Abby had only health class with her girlfriends, but had chorus with the boys. Hoagie also had engineering and chorus with his friends. Hoagie had only 6 classes with his crush.

Hoagie: English, Computer, History, Science, Math, Chorus, Engineering, Gym.

Abby: English, Computer, History Science, Math, Chorus, Health, and Gym.

Nigel: Computer, History, Math, English, Science, Chorus, Engineering, Gym.

Rachel: Computer, History, Math, English, Science, Art, Health, Gym.

Patton: History, English, Science, Math, Computer, Chorus, Engineering, Gym.

Fanny: History, English, Science, Math, Computer, Art, Health, Gym.

Wally: Math, Science, English, Computer, History, Chorus, Engineering, Gym.

Kuki: Math, Science, English, Computer, History, Art, Engineering, Gym.

Outsiders:

Ace: English, History, Science, Computer, Math, Chorus, Engineering, Gym.

Tom: English, Science, History, Computer, Math, Chorus, Engineering, Gym.

Virginia: English, Science, History, Computer, Math, Art, Health, Gym.

I showed this schedule due to the fact that what I wasn't understandable to understand.

The bell rand and every one head to class. The friends said their goodbyes. Ace, Tom, and Virginia are happy with their schedules as well. Ace wished that he had more classes with them but was glad to have a few with them. As he was walking to English class with his friends, they saw Hoagie and Abby. Ace before they could say hello, Ace heard them say that Kuki has computer class for her fourth period. He checked his schedule and saw that they had the same class that period. He soon smirked and was thinking of a plan. However, Virginia, Tom, Abby, and Hoagie were ahead of him and were telling to hurry up. Therefore, he ran and they all got to class on time.

Ace hardly paid attention during English. All he heard was hello my name is Mr. Howard. I am going to be teaching Literature and Poetry this semester. Then he zone out the rest of the speech. He was hoping that Mrs. Lamar would arrange them in seating charts and would hope that they will sit next to each other or send a chat to her. He did like Kuki because she was a challenge. He remembers how he flirted with her, but Wally would always butt in. However, He was so into this dream that he said," I HATE HIM." Furthermore he got detention on Friday after school. People near him laughed when he said," Damn this is the first day of school and my first period class. It hasn't even been 30 minutes." "Ace is everything alright. You seem stressed and tense." said Virginia and Tom at the same time. "Eh I am ok. But I am going to be much better for 4th period." said Ace with a smirk on his face. Tom and Virginia had bewildered expression on their faces, but ignored it and paid attention to Mr. Howard.

Patton and Fanny went to their lockers after class and told Nigel and Rachel that they won't be able to catch up with them since their next class is on the other side of the school. Nigel and Rachel found Kuki and Wally and they walked to their next class. Their 2nd period class was on the same hall so they walked to class together. Hoagie and Abby were walking to class. Hoagie decided to tell Abby a joke but as always he got smacked with Abby's hat. Hoagie thought, _"Even though it hurt, Abby still looked cute."_ Abby said, "If you tell one more joke I will hit you much harder with a smile on her face. This showed that she was just playing with Hoagie. Hoagie then smiled and said,_"_ _Ok Abby, but no guarantees for tomorrow."_ Abby chuckled and said, _"If you want to live to see tomorrow you will."_ Hoagie shrugged and said, "Is that a threat or a promise." Abby said_," Well Hoagie, It is a little bit of both." _Before Hoagie could say another word they reached Computer Class. They greeted their old friends and took their seats. Abby and Hoagie sat next to each other. The teacher had given them a paper with all their upcoming assignments. Hoagie and Abby exchanged looks. They read the sheet and saw that everything was pretty easy. However, they looked serious because if the teacher knew then everyone will get harder work and everyone would hate them for it. When the teacher told them to start on the asignment and finish it for homework. Hoagie and Abby finished it in 25 minutes. They had another 25 minutes to spare. They turned it in and started to IM (Instant Message) each other. Hoagie wanted to ask Abby out but backed out. He wanted the place to be romantic. Abby wondered why everyone wanted her and Hoagie together. They were best friends. Sure they went out on a date before but they didn't do anything. Abby did admit that Hoagie is such a cutie. However, she didn't want to get hurt again. Her last relationship didn't work out great. This foreign guy cheated on her. Hoagie soon asked her if she would come with him to his locker. She said,_"_ _Ok Hoagie, only if you don't tell another joke."_ Hoagie said_," Abby I will do that only for you."_ Abby nodded and smiled which told him thanks and well see about that. Hoagie winked at her which told her I meant it. Abby smiled and started to pack up her stuff because the bell was about to ring. They left Computer class and now going to Hoagie's locker.

Nigel and Rachel were taking their time to their next class. Nigel had his arm around Rachel and Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. They were also blushing when people that passed by said_," Aw look at Nigel and Rachel." _They soon meet up with Fanny and Patton. They were hugging each other. They were also kissing. Nigel and Rachel exchanged looks and shock their heads. Fanny and Patton must have had an argument and just now making up. Rachel and Nigel at the same time said_," Knock it off you two or you will be late for your 3__rd__ class." _Fanny and Patton also at the same time said," _We were just about to go to class after this."_ They gave each other a deep kiss and held hands. The four walked to the 200 hall to go to class.

Kuki and Wally came out of class with bored look on their faces. Their teacher Dr. Wilson was super boring. I am not surprised if the whole class went to sleep. _"Well Kuki, I am so glad to be out of that class"_, said Wally. _"Oh Wally, So am I"_, said Kuki. Wally smiled took her hand and said_," It might have been horrible but at least you were there with me."_ Kuki thought _"Aw he is so sweet!"_ She smiled and kissed him on the check and said_, "I will always be with you Wally."_ They soon headed off to class smiling like they did in Operation D.A.T.E. Ace was in the corner of the hallway and saw this. He was very mad. Tom and Virginia were too busy wondering what they next classes would be like. Ace then saw that Kuki had spotted him and he turned to compliment a girl that passed by. Kuki could tell that he was up to something but didn't know what. She quickly got the idea out of her head and focused on

Wally. Ace just couldn't wait till Computer class. He was thinking of a good plan to break them up for good and with that he smiled an evil smile. He said to himself_, "Let the games begin."_


	2. Couples and Ace makes a move

Ace was ready for fourth period since the beginning of school. Now he was only a few minutes away. The clock ticked and ticked but it went very slowly. He seemed like it took forever just loose one minute. "This damn clock is to hurry the fuck up.", said Ace under his breath. In the meantime everyone was enjoying their third period because they are getting closer to gym. Ace could see other couple paying attention to each other and singles are listening to the teacher. He just didn't get it. Everyone says that I am quite a catch but the girl of my dreams could careless with her Aussie WALLY. When someone says Wally or even when he says it, he has this feeling that he could throw up. He wishes that he could just cut his balls of and give it to the cafiteria lady. (Grandma Stuffum) Then she can cook it and let him eat it. Ace was practically smiling at this Glorious thought. "If only that could happen." said Ace to himself. But then the teacher noticed that he wasn't paying any attention and asked him a question. Of course Ace didn't know. He hasn't been paying any attention. Lucky the bell rang and told the teacher I'll answer that tomorrow. He left class with a smile. However, he realized he hated Wally so much that he didn't think of a plan. Therefore, he would have to go with the flow and be very cautious.

Kuki and Wally were holding hand in hand laughing. Ace said," Whoa, she is quite the beauty. Too bad Wally just covers up her natural beauty." Virginia rolled her eyes and said," Ace man the chick don't like you. She really is into him. Please don't start anything because she isn't going to fall for it. Just be smart and let her go." Ace with a serious look said," I will not let it go. She likes me and I can tell. He is just in the way Virginia. Oh and Tom you better train your girl or I will keep her in check." With that he left. Leaving them both speechless and annoyed. Ace started to mock Virginia and just mumbled," I'll show them all who she really belongs too." He then entered his fourth period with a smile.

Rachel and Nigel were eating a quick snack before class. They talked about which teacher is the best so far. Nigel wanted to ask Rachel on a date but then she checked her watch saying," OMG Nigel, we have two minutes to get to class." They both raced down the hallway and made it on time with 10 seconds to spare.

Abby and Hoagie sat next to each other again and were partnered for their next assignment. They quickly got it done so they can help others or chat.

Fanny and Patton both raised their hand for the bathroom and the teacher let them go. They walked down the hall hand in hand. After 20 minutes, Fanny and Patton both raised their hand for the bathroom and the teacher let them go. They walked down the hall hand in hand. Patton said," Aye Fanny, that one is slow isn't she?" Fanny giggled and said," Right ye are baby." They hurried back after the quickly kissed 5 times. They both said," Let's not abuse this opportunity because their might be an emergency when we need to talk." They were shocked that they were thing the same thing. They hugged and a quick kiss and started blushing and smiling.

Ace took his seat in the back. Kuki and Wally sat next to each other. However, since Wally couldn't play any games since they were blocked. He finished his assignment turned it in and went to sleep. Kuki looked at him and smiled. Ace was done early since he used 2x4 technology in the KND. He turned it in and IM Kuki. She was shocked but she replied back. She wanted to know what he was up to. Ace and Kuki chatted for 10 minutes.

This is the IM chat between Kuki and Ace.

Ace: Hello Kuki

Kuki: Um Uh Hi Ace?

Ace: Kuki there is no need to be shy. You know me.

Kuki: Well, I do but not that much.

Ace smiled and typed: Well how about we get to know each other.

Kuki eyes popped out and quickly typed: WHAT? I am with someone Ace but no thanks.

Ace rolled his eyes and typed: Not that way Kuki. I meant as friends. For example, I love to play football. What do you like to do.?

Kuki let out a breath for being relieved that he wasn't trying fucking her. She typed: I love to dance to Kpop.

Ace: Who is Kpop?

Kuki: It is Korean Music, silly

Ace found that silly thing cute. Ace: But aren't you Japanese?

Kuki: Yes I am, but I still listen to Jpop as well but I like Kpop better.

Ace: I am guessing that Jpop is Japanese Music.

Kuki: You guessed right, Ace.

Ace: Alright yeah. That's was up!

Kuki silently laughed. Kuki: Lol yes Ace.

Kuki: Well the bell is about to ring so bye, Ace!

Ace was sad but glad that they talked. Ace: Ok, Kuki bye and nice talking to you.

Kuki: Yeah! Nice talking to you to Ace!

Ace: ttyl?

Kuki: umm sure ttyl Ace.

Ace:

Kuki: Smiles Bye!

Kuki has left the chat room

Ace has left the chat room

Bling, Bling, Bling. The bell woke up the sleepy Wally. Kuki smiled and said," Hey there Handsome." Wally then kissed her and said," Hey yourself Beautiful." Ace ignored the moment. He just talked his is future girlfriend. Virginia asked Tom to ask Ace if he really likes Kuki. Tom didn't want to bother him especially after they had an argument. However, he loved his Virginia and said," Sure I'll do anything for you babe." Virginia kissed him and said, "Thanks baby."

It was Lunch time in five minutes. Tom found Ace and they started talking. Ace asked," Yo Tom where is your girlfriend." Tom lied and said," Oh Virginia, she went to save us a table for lunch." Ace knew he was lying because he was the football star he has his own special table. He was too happy to have a conversation with the beautiful Kuki. "So Ace", said Tom. "Do you really like Kuki or is she just one of those challenge girls." Ace knew that he loved Kuki she was beautiful but Tom did have a point though. He simply answered," Tom, I do like her. Not love but yes like. She is a challenge and this is what I like. Sometimes I want things to get interesting and adventurous, ya know." Tom didn't know what he meant by interesting and adventurous. But he just said," Ok Ace."

Kuki, Hoagie, Abby, Wally, Nigel, Fanny, Patton, and Rachel all had the same lunch. They were talking about their day so far. But Kuki remained quiet about Ace. She didn't want her friends to worry especially Wally. They talked and ate and Hoagie told a few jokes and got slapped by Abby. But they hugged and both said sorry. Everyone exchanged glances and hope that they didn't see it.

Virginia and Tom were talking and asked Tom to tell her what he said. He told her and Virginia was a little speechless however, maybe Ace just wants to say he has the girl. Virginia thanked him. They decided to put it aside and enjoy their lunch. Ace soon joined them. They apologized and remained friends. Although Ace, Virginia, and Tom will not forget what occurred.

Soon the girls all had Art except for Abby. She had chorus with the guys. Abby could sing better than them. However, Kuki can sing (Operation Love) [Abby Operation Diaper] but she loved art more so she chose Art class. They saw Virginia and said hey to her. Virginia wants to pull Kuki and the side. However, she had to wait a few minutes. Kuki and Virginia talked while painting a picture of a dog. Virginia warned Kuki to be careful with Ace. "He Tom that he like you and you are a challenge and he likes that because it is adventurous and interesting." said Virginia. Kuki was shocked but not too shocked. She told Virginia thanks and I won't tell Ace what you said. It's between us. Virginia smiled and said, "Thanks Kuki." She also told Kuki that she and Wally made a great couple and she didn't want them to separate. Kuki beamed when she Virginia said that. They girls both smiled and continued to paint. They acted like nothing happened in the conversation but they because closer friends. Virginia was glad that Ace was un a where of Kuki and her conversation. Virginia smiled and felt relieved. She despised Ace really. He was a jerk and conceded. She only tolerated him due to the fact that she loves Tom. Virginia just hoped that Kuki would not tell her friends, Wally, and mostly Ace about this. She wasn't afraid of him but she didn't want Tom to lose his best friend either. However, Kuki did say that it was between us. Virginia relaxed but then said to herself," Those are just meaningless words. We will see what will happen. Hopefully it will be good but if it isn't. Good luck everyone!" The bell ranged and she headed off to Gym class.


	3. Pissed, Fun, and Happiness

Virginia went to her locker to get her gym bag. She was on her way until her boyfriend stopped her. He said," Um are you ok babe?" Virginia thought I guess nothing gets past him. Before she could say a word, he interrupted her though by saying," You go to Health this period then Gym." Virginia blushed from embarrassment. She looked down. She said," OH Tom I don't know. I am a little off I guess. You know getting use to this school after a whole break." She smiled however it was a weak smile. Tom looked at her and said." Virginia I know that it isn't that. I know you more than you think. Hey look I am stressed to and it's the First day back to school. How about we go to your favorite ice cream place since it is such a hot day and we deserve it especially you. I'll buy baby." Virginia weak smile turned into a wide smile. She loved Tom. He knew her better than anyone. She simply kissed him and said," Thanks Baby. Oh and I love you." Tom kissed her back and walked her to her locker and then to class.

Abby and Hoagie were talking about that new movie that is coming out. Abby said," Hoagie the previews look so good and interesting. Abby wouldn't mind watching that movie baby." Hoagie chucked. He said," I am with you on that Abby. Hey when it comes out would you like to see it?" He was starting to get nervous and was waiting for the yelling and her hitting him. Abby thought. Well he is very sweet maybe I should give him a chance. Abby said," Ok, that's fine Hoagie." Hoagie was surprised to hear her answer. He said," Ok Abby when it comes out we will talk!" He was so excited that his crush didn't reject his offer on taking her to see a movie.

In the meantime, Kuki and Wally were walking and talking. Their anniversary was coming up. They have been together for one year. It will be official on October 7th. They knew talking about the fact was super early but they wanted to plan ahead so no last minute things took place. Wally said," I can't believe that I have been with you almost for a year. Time flies by eh. Especially when I am with you, Kuki." He then smiled. Kuki said," Right you are my Wally and the same with you. I enjoyed every minute of it. Being with you is like being in paradise every day." Wally smiled and kissed his beloved Kuki. She returned the kiss and went to their class.

Nigel and Rachel were discussing about their plans to hang out. They talked about helping each other with their homework and studying. It would be like a date. It would be hard at first but worth it. Rachel's parents are strict. If her grades slip then she will be on punishment and wouldn't be able to spend time with her Nigel. They said that when school is over to let their friends know that they will be at the tree house soon. They were going to hang out at Romantic Burger.

Patton was coming towards Fanny. When the caught this boy checking her out and she didn't even notice that the boy was watching her. He was getting mad. This boy was looking at her like some sick pervert. He approached the boy and said," Look dude, I know that you want to get in her pants. However, she is my girlfriend which means you can look at her sickly all you want but always know that she is mine. Oh and another thing your way of checking out a girl is SICK and disrespectful." The stranger looked at him and knew he had no match for Patton. He was built. He worked out every day. He was benching 250 lbs. No way was he going to take on a challenge when he wasn't as built as him. He did the smart thing and apologized. Patton then left and went to find his Fanny.

Ace was on his way to class and was planning his next move. All of a sudden a random girl bumped him accidently. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad. Ace smiled and said,"Hey Brooke. Uh um sorry about that." Brooke smiled and said," No I am that one that should be sorry I bumped into you." They started to stand up and collect the items that were dropped. They both said," Well I guess see you later. "He winked at her which her blush. So in return she poked him saying," I'll see you on the field Ace." Ace smiled and said," You sure will and I am going to see go crazy on the side lines when I make touch downs." Brooke smiled and said," Right you are mister QB. I hate to ruin this chat but the bell is going to ring in three minutes so bye Ace." Ace smiled and said," Bye Brooke and I enjoyed our little chat. I hope that I will see and talk too soon." Ace smiled because he said it so cool and smooth. Brooke smiled and said," Of course Ace!" They said their last good bye with a hug and headed off to class.

Ace reached class. He loved Engineering Class. He loved the class so much that he decided to put Kuki and Wally aside and enjoy the class. He sat by Tom who could feel that he was tense. He when the teacher wasn't looking he turned to him and said," Dude chill, I am not made at you and Virginia was just in the moment." Tom looked at him and said," Oh well um thanks Ace. It's just Virginia seems stress and I am worried about her." Ace said," Oh well I am sure she is fine it's the first day of school everyone is stressed." Tom grew wide eyed," That is what she said." Ace said," See nothing to worry about so just relax." Tom said," Ok thanks man." Ace smiled saying," No problem dude anytime."

Hoagie was trying to pay attention but all he could think about was Abby. She put a perm in her hair that made it look angle like. She has beautiful smile and smart, but mostly thought of her as a Chocolate sundae. She was black, and her dress/shirt was white and the blue was the sprinkles, her hair was the hot fudge that covered the delicious treat, and her red hat was the cherry. He was looking forward to the movies with her. He was so happy that Wally looked at him and thought that if he got anymore happier then he would pee himself. "Hoagie, you alright man?" said Wally. Hoagie didn't even hear him. Wally tried again and again but it was no use his best friend was lost in his own little world.

Kuki, Abby, Fanny, Rachel, and Virginia were enjoying health class. They were learning medical terms. Kuki could see that Virginia was a little tense. Kuki wrote her a note. Virginia took the paper and unfolded it. Virginia read the note.

Virginia, are you ok? You seem really tense ever since Art Class. Don't worry I will keep the information to myself. None of the others will know. However, if you do find out more information please tell me. I really don't need this type of drama. I would love to stay away from it as much as I can. You have my word that I will not tell a soul about this. Your friend Kuki.

Virginia smiled and mouthed the word Thank You to her new friend. Kuki smiled and mouthed to her Your Welcome. The rest of health class got more extreme. The girls were learning things that they didn't think was possible. They were thankful when the bell rang. They all screamed in their heads. Yes, Gym class finally.


	4. Gym, After school, and a down fall

Gym was finally here. Kuki, Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, and Patton were walking to Gym class. They were discussing their plans when school is over. Rachel and Nigel told them that they will go to the tree house later. They were going to the Romantic Burger to get a quick bite to eat. Patton and Fanny were going to the arcade to take some stress out on the games. Kuki and Wally were going for a walk in the park to escape school and enjoy the day. Abby and Hoagie just decided to hang out at the tree house for a little while and then head home.

Ace and Brooke were walking to Gym class. They both had practice that night. But when it was over they decided to go get something to eat and get coffee. Tom and Virginia were walking with them. They were talking about the ice-cream place.

Gym class soon started. The girls and boys went to into their locker rooms and changed. They girls and boys were excited. They had to do worm up exercises and run. Everyone benefited from Gym class. The boys would like the running part to watch girls breast go up and down. The girls liked the warm up exercise to see the guy's muscles. Plus they were allowed to have free day at the end. However, they had to move around. Some played basketball, football, baseball, soccer, and more. Friends hanged with each other or decided to play other games. Everyone thought as a stress free zone. Virginia saw this a good time to talk to Kuki again. She whispered about Ace and Brooke. Kuki said," Aw that's cute wow I guess some stereotypes are true. "However, Virginia said," Yeah I guess but you are missing the big picture Kuki. Ace likes you so he will go after you. I am just telling you to be careful. Ace is smart but can use it in an evil way. Something is about to go down so please be careful." Kuki's smile faded as she head the words "_Something is about to go down_". Her look was now more serious. She thanked Virginia and they went their separate ways. The bell soon rang. The high school was now crowded with freshmen through seniors.

Everyone was meeting new friends and old friends. Boys and girls are exchanging numbers and hugging and kissing each other. The halls were filled with passionate love or hate. This was the typical first day of high school.

Ace told Brooke good bye and would see her in a few. He soon saw his future girl Kuki. Wally always waited for her by the tree near the school. Ace was going to take every chance he can get to even talk to her. So he went by her locker acting cool and a hint of bad boy. Kuki smiled and said," Hey Ace." Ace noticed her smiled isn't the same one as she gives Wally but it's a start. He smiled and said," Hey Kuki did u have a good day first day back to school." She nodded and said," It was ok. I like school in all but after it is more settled." Ace thought about what she said and said," Oh really? Cool I do too that way I can play football." "Well Ace I have to go. I have to go see Wally." said Kuki. Ace was a little disappointed but he remembers about football practice. Ace said," Oh ok that's fine, I have to go too you know we have football practice today. Kuki may I have your advice." Kuki was wondering if it was about Wally so she made sure to listen carefully to what Ace is about to say. Kuki said," Sure Ace just please make it quick." Ace knew that this question might blow her away but this is the answer that he needs to solve this mystery. He started to say," How do you get a special girl to like you for who you are not just the famous QB status." Kuki relaxed and said," Well Ace I am sure that there is a girl out there in this school that might have what you're asking for. You just got to find her." Ace smiled and asked," What if I already did." Kuki said," Well I guess Brooke can do that for you. But I don't hang with the cheerleaders so I have no idea." Ace eyes nearly popped out of his head. The words he and BROOKE echoed. Ace quickly said," Kuki it isn't Brooke I mean she is cute and head cheerleader but she only likes me for QB status. However I have found that special girl but she doesn't seem into me." Kuki asked," Who?" He simply said," It's you Kuki and has always been you." Kuki was stunned by the words it's you Kuki and has always been you. Kuki didn't have time for this so she quickly said," Ace that is sweet but I really love Wally besides we never really new each other. Oh and another thing lets have our friendship on low for a while if you don't mind." Ace was mad, hurt (not really just acted like it), and disappointed. He said," That is find but I do mind a lot I know you love your Wally but, you can't stop me from liking you Sanban." Kuki just said," Ok Ace, well good bye." Ace knew Virginia had to talk to her for the Brooke information. He was going to mess up their friendship. So he quickly said," Oh Kuki by the way, thanks for telling on Virginia." Kuki eyes got wide and acted like she didn't know what he was talking about. Ace smiled and said," Sanban, look I know you talked to Virginia. She told me that she talked to you and how she loves only you and Wally. So you don't have to hide it Kuki. Oh and by the way I don't like Brooke." He walked away leaving Kuki confused about the brief information that he told her. As Ace was walking away he laughed and thought "this is going to be good".

Kuki soon meet up with Wally. Wally kissed her and asked where she was. Kuki just said," Wally don't be mad." Wally looked confused. He said come on Kooks just tell me. She took a deep breath and said," I was talking to Ace." Wally looked surprised. He remembered how Ace or the kid used to have a thing for her. Wally was starting to get tense and Kuki saw that his fists were slowly clutching in a tight ball. Wally was curious to what they were talking about. Kuki said that it wasn't anything important. Wally could tell that she was lying. When he stared into her eyes he feels what she feels. Kuki gave up and started to take about how he flirting with her in the schedule line, talked to her on the computer, and the conversation that just happened. Wally was furious that his bitch ass has nerve had the chance to play games on HIS girl. Kuki tried to calm him down but that only made him angrier because he felt like she was sticking up for him. Wally and Kuki decided to go to a quiet place to discuess this situation. On their way to stream (shown on Operation Nugget) they didn't talk. They didn't hold hands or even touch each other. They were about two feet apart from each other. Kuki could tell that this was going to get ugly. Wally was wondering what Ace is planning. They felt odd because they never walked like this. Even when they were just friends they were more near each other. They finally reached their destination. They sat parallel from each other. Kuki retold the situation to Wally. He listened very carefully he didn't want to miss a single detail. Wally stayed relax through the whole story which Kuki was thankful for.

"Wally is you mad at Me.?" said Kuki. Wally said, "Kooks I am a little mad. I am mad that you are just now telling me and mad that you are taking his face friendship." Kuki looked down and said," I didn't want to tell you doing the day because I wanted you to have a great day. I didn't want you to worry about kicking Ace's ass when you see him." Wally was quiet. He understood that she cared about him but at the same time he wished that he knew sooner. Wally head was spinning which made his head hurt. He went over to the stream and splashed water on his face. He looked at Kuki she was waiting for an answer and looked lost, confused, hurt, and sorry. Wally finally said," Listen Kooks I am not mad at you ok, I understand that you were looking out for me and thanks for that. However, you are my girlfriend I know that we can keep a few secrets but when it deals with us then we need to know. I love you Kuki but we have to fight and work together to be together." Kuki thought that he was about to break up with her but realized he didn't say another word. He soon decided to take Kuki home. The walk to her house was the same as the first except they were one foot closer. They still didn't have physical contact (hold hands, arm around the shoulder, and more). Before Kuki went inside, Wally kissed her on the cheek and told her good night and sees you tomorrow. Kuki was happy that he gave her a peck on the cheek. Although, she wanted his sweet lips instead of having a kiss on the cheek. Wally went home to start on his homework. Kuki did hers as well and went to bed early. However, little did Kuki and Wally knew what was in store for them next.


	5. Hopefully dreams and drama?

Well Abby was at her locker after school. She would meet up with Hoagie at the tree house later. Since Hoagie had to take his little brother Tommy home. She was packing her things and closed her locker. She soon walked down the hallway to see her crush Ace. She didn't say anything until he noticed her and told her hey. Ace knew who she was. She was one of the popular kids at school plus she was very smart. Ace was thinking of a new plan. Maybe he can use Abby to get to Kuki.

He smiled and said," Hey Abby. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Abby smiled and said," Ace it has been a while and Abby is great and you?" Abby was beaming that she was having this moment. He smiled and said," I am great. You know Abby you have changed. You might still be book smart but you have a slight French accent and your hair is different well a great different." Abby practically melt when she heard this. So she smiled and said," Thanks Ace, but I must say your hair might have more highlights than Abby remembers but you haven't changed that much. You are still as great as Abby remembers." Ace smiled and said," Yeah I got a few highlights nothing to wild. Say Abby we need to hang out since it's been a while. I bet you're still smart and cool like you were when we were younger." Abby said," Well sure Ace just let me know when and Abby and you will hang out." Ace smiled and thought that she might be smart but she is so into me to realize a trap. He asked her to go see the same movie that she and Hoagie were discussing earlier. Abby so into Ace that she forgot about Hoagie and her plans. Abby smiled and said," Sure when it comes out we so go and see it. Abby can't wait to watch that movie. The previews look very good." Ace smiled and said," Great, see you then Abby." He winked causing her to blush and play with the tip of her smooth black hair. They went there separate ways but were not thinking the same thing. In Ace's mind this was getting revenge and in Abby's mind she was asking to herself if this is real life.

Fanny and Patton went to the arcade. They were both tied at ice hockey. They were both clever and strong. This game could go on and on. The score was 6-6 if the puck goes in Fanny's hole then Patton wins but if it goes in Patton's hole then Fanny wins. It was neck to neck. Just one mistake and the other could win. People crowded around to see this game. This is the first time that ice hockey has lasted 30 minutes. Fanny and Patton were determined and were not going to give up so easy. They did hard and fast shots but they were too quick to block the shot. The girls and guys around them took teams the girls took Fanny's side while the boys took Patton's side. They shouted," Come on girl you can do it and man you got this." Fanny and Patton started to get pumped up that they played for another twenty minutes. They were tired and switched arms quickly and resumed. Everyone was recording them and taking pictures of this couple. They were playing for 50 minutes off of one dollar. Ten minutes later they were both tired and couldn't play as hard they slowed down a little bit. Patton hit one last hard shot and it went Fanny's half way. He thought he won but didn't realize that Fanny caught it. She quickly took this advantage to shot it in his hole and won the 1 hour game of ice hockey. Patton's jaw dropped and Fanny smirked. The girls cheered and the boys patted Patton's back. Fanny went to Patton and said," I believe ye owe me dinner, babe." Patton smiled and said," Sure thing babe and by the way nice job." They kissed and left the arcade.

Nigel and Rachel were at the Romantic Burger they shared fries and a shake. They studied for a while and finished their homework. They soon talked about their day. Nigel hated Chorus class. His singing has improved but was ok. (Operation Diaper) Rachel said," Nigel that is not true your words and your voice make my heart sing." Nigel took her hand and kissed her on her lips. It was a very passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute then broke apart. Rachel soon rested her head on Nigel's shoulder. She told him that she hated Health Class. She explained the things that they saw and Nigel started laughing. Then said," That's gross. Rachel I didn't want to know all that!" Rachel giggled and said," Don't hate Chorus class so much now do you, Nigel Uno." Nigel rolled his eyes and said," Yeah I guess your right." Rachel kissed him on the cheek and they left.

Abby reached the tree house skipping. He was humming and never felt more alive. She saw Hoagie watching TV and sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him but Hoagie could tell that she was happy maybe too happy. He wondered was it because of me or something good happened. He then asked," Abby why are you so happy your acting like Kuki." Abby smiled and said," No reason just had a good day today." Hoagie said," Well ok if you say so Abby." He was still confused. He then asked," What made you so happy?" Abby eyes grew big she wanted to tell Hoagie but he likes her and she didn't want to hurt him. She quickly answered," I am going to hang out with an old friend soon." Hoagie gave they the look saying continues. She said," Abby is going to that Transformers movie with Ace." Hoagie said," But Abby I thought we agreed to go during school." Abby looked shocked and forgot that deal. She said," OMG Hoagie Abby is so sorry." Hoagie got up and said," Save it Abby maybe we can do something else another time. Sorry I got to go home for dinner. I guess I'll see you later then." Abby saw the pain and hurt in his eyes and voice. She felt horrible but she couldn't help but fall in love with Ace. Abby soon went home after Hoagie left.

Virginia and Tom stood in the long line for their ice cream. They both ordered 10 minutes ago and they haven't eaten anything yet. Tom was getting mad but Virginia didn't mind. It gave her time to clear her head. However, Tom wanted to talk so pushed her thoughts aside and talked to her amazing boyfriend. They talked about the day and tried to relax. Tom sensed tension in his girl. She started to explain that she talked to Kuki about Ace. Tom mouth dropped. Virginia looked down and said," I am sorry and I hope that you are not mad. I was only trying to prevent drama." Tom hugged her and said," I know darling but if Ace finds out then trouble will happen so please be careful." Then the ice cream arrived and they ate it very quickly. Virginia looked at him with worried eyes from the last thing that he said. He smiled and raised her chin and kissed her. It was sweet and nice. The ice cream made their lips cold but the passionate kiss melted their frozen lips. They soon left and went home.

Soon Abby got home and was greeted by her father and mother. She wasn't in the mood to talk but she couldn't show that to her parents. She put on her best poker face. They both hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. Abby soon read the letter that her parents are worked up about. It was from a magnet school. The letter said.

_Dear Abigail Lincoln,_

_We are honored to invite you to Davison Fine Arts Magnet School. You are very talented with your voice and we would love to have you at our school. We will train your voice better and you might go far with our help. You and your friend Valarie are also invited. We have an outstanding program that challenges great students as yourself to get a better education. We hope that you will tour our school and feel the right to become a Flaming Rainbow. _

_-The staff of Davison Fine Arts Magnet School_

Abby head was spinning. She reread the letter and then asked her parents where this school was. They said that it was four hours away. The dad also said that he got a better job offer at a hospital located where Davison was. Her mom also got a teaching job to teach French to a high school. Abby's mouth dropped. This was good news but it was also horrible. Her poker face faded and her she silently went to her room. Abby laid on her bed thinking. She thought that this was the first day that Ace talked to her literally. She would have to her friends and Hoagie. Wait what did Abby just say friends and Hoagie. What do I have to loose poor Hoagie he really likes me and is mad at me? Oh Abby your smart you can figure this out. Just think about it. Abby can still see my friends if Hoagie lends me a ship but then other teenagers. Abby who are you going to tell first? Do I tell Hoagie no that will make it worse or should I tell Kuki but nah I talked to her and said her and Wally might go through drama. Rachel and Abby are ok but will she understand well she should she was supreme leader. Fanny would kill me. Patton would say no and as well as Wally. Nigel will be stubborn about it. I wonder what Ace would say. Maybe he would hang out with Abby more often. But then you have to clue in your friends as well. Abby soon was lost and started to listen to her music. She soon fell asleep.

"Hello?" said Lizzie Devine. Ace smirked and talked into a voice box that converted it into Nigel's voice. (For those who don't know Lizzie Devine is Nigel's ex-girlfriend she dumped him on Operation Girlfriend) Ace as Nigel said," He Lizzie was up it's been a while since we talked." Lizzie thought that she would never hear from him again after they broke up. She said," I am good just got out of a relationship. I dated Jimmy you remember from fourth grade." Ace said," Yes I do remember that evil bastard." Lizzie was shocked and said," Damn Nigel I never knew that you would be the one to use such words." Ace said," Looks who talking you just said "Damn"." Lizzie rolled and eyes and said," Well I guess you're right and Nigel why did you call because we haven't talked since we broke up." Ace said," Well Lizzie after that I couldn't talk to you I missed you deeply but couldn't have you. I just wanted to know if we could get back together. Lizzie was shocked and said," Wow Nigel I thought that you were with Rachel." Ace rolled his eyes and said," Oh her please I just went with her so I can get over you but I can't Lizzie I can't." Lizzie finally said," Ok Nigel I will go out with you if you put us before the KND." Ace knew what KND was but wanted her to know Nigel got decommissioned. He said," KND what is that Lizzie." Lizzie remembered the 13th birthday rule and said," Oh never mind but you do know I do not attend your school." Ace sighed and said," Is there any way for you to transfer?" Lizzie said," Well I have to ask my parents but maybe." Ace sighed and said," Well Lizzie I have to go. Rachel is calling me so I am about to end this relationship." Lizzie said," Oh ok Nigel talk to you later." Ace said," Bye baby, I love you lots." Lizzie giggled and said," Bye Nigel." Call ended. Ace had a huge smirk on his face. Lizzie felt very happy. Nigel and Rachel are up for a rude awakening.


	6. Fighting and Ace and Lizzie

"OMG Brooke are you serious", said on of Brooke's friends. Brooke smiled and said," Of course I am. I think that Ace likes me a lot." She was smiling at the thought of head cheerleader and star quarterback of their school. But like every good dream someone has to ruin it.

"Well I don't know Brooke, I was in the same schedule line with him and Kuki and he was flirting with her.", said Laura. Brooke gave her glaring eyes and said," Whatever Laura, your just jealous that Ace wasn't flirting with you. You will say anything to ruin us you skank. Stay out my love life and if what you said is true then I will fix that hoe. Now go away you are bringing me down." Laura was mad at Brooke outrage she just wanted to knock the shit out of her. She didn't like Ace really sure she thought he was cute but then what girl doesn't. She said," You know what your problem is Brooke your too much of a back stabbing BITCH to realize that people care about you so you won't get hurt and you just treat them like SHIT. Besides it isn't about you all the time. When you and Ace don't work out doesn't come to me with your pathetic tears."

Brooke was furious. She yelled saying," Laura don't EVER talk to me like that! You know as your captain I can kick your ass of this squad!" Brooke smiled as if she just won. Laura smirked and said," First of all I just did! You know what Brooke go ahead but as a black belt I can just kick your ass. You and I both know that you care about your face A LOT and trust me I WILL REARANGE YOUR FACE. Also, that isn't a threat that's a promise." Laura smiled because she knew that Brooke didn't have a comeback to her last statement. Brooke was beyond furious but she knew that she couldn't top that so she just said," Bite Me Bitch!" and she walked away.

As Brooke was walking away, Laura yelled," Hey trick you know damn well that I don't do that Twilight Shit." [Sorry to all the twilight fans] Brooke smiled and said," Hey bastard, you sure because your skin is pale as Fuck. You need to go to the beach to get some color on you. HAHA you look like you bath in Bleach. "Laura said," Well at least I can fix my skin miss nose job. "

Brooke: Slut!

Laura: WHORE!

Brooke: BITCH!

Laura: ASSHOLE!

Both said: I FUCKING HATE YOU!

They finally stopped cussing each other out and left highly upset than ever. They pushed everything out their way while heading home.

"_Oh Kuki, you know it doesn't have to be this way." said Ace as approached her closer. Kuki cried and said," What do you want with me Ace!" Ace smiled and said," Kuki you know that all I want is you." Kuki was shaking with fear. Kuki said," But I don't LOVE you Ace!" Ace got angry and said," You will after this SANBAN!" Kuki backed up but didn't realize she was stuck in a corner. Ace grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He started to kiss her roughly. He kissed her forcefully everywhere. Kuki screamed and said stop but all he did was slap her and said," SHUT UP! I LOVE YOU and this is how I am going to show you!" He started to unfasten her top and pulled down her pants. Kuki was crying VERY hard. However, it didn't work no one was there not even her beloved WALLY the one who she truly loved. Kuk tried to fight him off but he was just too strong. She was getting raped by an OBBSESSED person named Ace. She pushed him with all her might and managed to get away. But she was stopped when Ace grabbed her. He took a gun and said," Kuki you had your chance I try to make love to you and be your soul mate but you push me away. If I can't be with you then NO ONE can!" He shot Kuki and then she woke up._

Kuki felt as if she was violated in her own nightmare. She saw that she was clutching her necklace. She quietly whispered, "WALLY". She was shaking and scared out her mind. She cried from the horrible nightmare as if what happened was real. She went to change her pajamas because they were wet from all the sweat. She looked at her alarm clock and it was going to ring in five minutes. Therefore, Kuki went to go take a shower and get ready for school again. While she was getting ready she thought hard about Wally and why he wasn't there to save her from Ace. He was ALWAYS there for her ALWAYS, but why not tonight why not this dream or should I say NIGHTMARE. She soon went downstairs for breakfast.

"_Why don't you just give up PUNK!" said Ace. Wally shouted," NEVER! She hates you!" Ace smiled and said," She didn't last night face it. She is in LOVE with me and not you!" Wally was mad. He knew that Kuki loved him and no Ace. Wait did I just say LOVED and not LOVE? Wally was now confused. Ace said," Why don't you just go home to your PATHETIC family and leave me and MY KUKI alone." Wally said," THAT'S IT!" Wally swung at Ace. He wasn't going to let that pretty boy talk about his family and his Kuki. Ace was no watch for Wally especially when Wally was EXTREMELY mad. However, Ace dodged Wally's hits, punches, and other attacks. Wally shouted," Stop moving and Fight like a man COWARD!" All of a sudden Kuki can out and said," Wally I LOVED YOU! But I LOVE Ace now!" This broke his heart_ _he felt like falling._ [Shown on Operation Beach]

Wally woke up clutching his necklace. He let out a sigh and said," I LOVE YOU Kuki!" He then took a shower, got dressed and went to go eat breakfast.

Hoagie didn't feel like getting up especially after yesterday. He didn't want to see Abby at least not now. He knew that he couldn't stay mad with her. He loved her. He cared about her so much that he would do anything for her. However, she showed him who she really cares about. Hoagie was mad. "What is so special about ACE? Man that girl stealing Bastard! " He mumbled under his breath. Hoagie skipped breakfast and headed for school.

Nigel woke up and quickly got dressed. He was going to walk his girlfriend to school. He was so excited that he forgot his book bag and had to run back home to get it. Then he went down his check list one last time.

Breath: Check

Pits: Check

Teeth cleaned: Check

Shirt: Check

Underwear: Check

Pants: Check

Hair: Check. Wait I don't have any hair! Man why is this on here. Delete

Shoes: Check

Socks: Check

Yes, everything is good to go! Nigel darted out the door and saw went to Rachel's house.

Rachel was freaking out. Nigel will be here in 5 minutes. She quickly brushed her hair and put on her favorite outfit. She applied on her MAC make-up. She looked in the mirror and thought that she looked cute. She put in her blue and orange earrings. She took one last look before heading down stairs. Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Harvey called saying," Hey Rachel your bald ugly boyfriend is here." Rachel rolled her eyes and slapped Harvey and said," Harvey, shut up and be nice to Nigel." Harvey said," Ouch and whatever." Rachel answered the door and walked outside. Her and Nigel were walking side by side and holding each other hand. They headed off to school.

Fanny was having a hard time picking out her clothes. She wanted to impress Patton since he owes her dinner from their ice hockey game. They decided to go straight after school. She decided to wear her new green sweater with her brown boots, and an orange mini skirt. She felt nice. She knew that Patton will be shocked to see her so girly. She straightened her hair so it wouldn't be a curly mess. She applied some Smash box make-up. She put in her gold hoop earrings and headed out the door to meet her Patton. She was going to meet him at school as a surprise.

Patton was dressed not too casual and not to formal. He looked very nice. His muscles showed a little. His hear was combed and neat but not too neat. He put on brown boots and brown slacks with a hunter green shirt. He was going to impress Fanny. He was going to meet her at school as a surprise.

Virginia was up and running through her house. She woke up late and was rushing to get her morning routine. She was behind 10 minutes. She had to meet Tom halfway to school. She finally completed everything and ran out the house. She didn't get to put on a lot of make-up. She wore her red and black outfit and with her red earrings. Her hair was a mess from running so she took her brush with her.

Tom was waiting for his girl. He was getting worried. Virginia was never late and was always on time. He started to call her but he soon saw her running. She explained everything and they were walking to school while she fixed her wild hair.

Abby pressed the snooze button on her constant ringing alarm clock. Abby didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to tell her friends about this new school she got accepted too. She remembered a person that she didn't really trust but someone as smart as her and would understand. However, she is so competitive that she might not listen or give her wrong ideas or choices but that is a risk that Abby is willing to take. Luckily none of her friends were in sight so she went to her friend/enemy Valerie. Valerie was also accepted. Abby and her have fought with grades since as long as Abby can remember. Valerie and she are competing for Valedictorian for their school. Sadly they are tied. Abby approached Valerie. Valerie looked confused and closed her book to see what she wanted.

Valerie said," Hey Flabagail trying to copy my homework." [Operation Hound] Abby said," Now Valerie you and Abby both know that Abby doesn't want to copy your homework. Valerie sat up and said," Ok Abby what do you want because you don't talk to me unless it's important. Abby took a deep breath and said," I need your advice." Valerie smiled and said," Wow Abby this is the first. Then again you have a lot of friends why do you need my help?" Abby said," It's about the acceptance letter to Davison."

Valerie eyes widened and said," So you are afraid of competition Flabagail or afraid that others and I will beat you at Davison?" Abby rolled her eyes and said," Valerie Abby can take the challenge with no problem it's just I am confused." Valerie said," Wow Abby this must be serious you said I instead of Abby. So what's up?" Abby smiled and said," Abby would love to go and adventure but what about my friends. I grew up here and I can't just leave it here. Plus, I don't know anyone at Davison. My crush just talked to me for the first time. My friends will be four hours away and my parents got jobs out there."

Valerie was shocked and said," Oh my goodness damn Abby you got it bad for Ace poor Hoagie. I understand it's going to be a new world for me too. I want to leave this damn school. However, if you go you do know me and as for friends maybe you all can web chat or something." Abby smiled a little and said," Thanks Valerie and it sounds very easy but you and Abby both know it isn't that simple. Wait did you just say Ace and poor Hoagie?" Valerie laughed and said yes," Abby I saw you and Ace yesterday and I knew that you made a promise to Hoagie because I was walking behind you when you and him made the deal." Abby blushed and asked," So does anyone else know?"

Valerie shook her head and said," I don't hate you Abby our friendship is strictly business your love life is none of my business." Abby smiled and said," Thanks Valerie." Valerie smiled and said," No problem Abby and listen to your heart it will tell you to stay or go. Plus, tell your friends." Abby looked shocked. Valerie said," If you told them you wouldn't have come to talk about this. Plus, write down everything that you hate or miss with everything if Hate wins then leave if Miss wins the Stay but remember once and a life time chance. Oh and another if you need me you know where to find me and the other peers don't know about our little conversation."

Abby laughed and said;" Sure thing Valerie and I will try that and thanks for everything." The bell sounded and they hugged each other. They went their separate ways and headed for class.


	7. Is it too late Is love no more?

"Mom, may I please go to Gallagher High School.", said Lizzie. He mom finally said yes. Lizzie was so excited that she will be with her Nigie again. She blushed at the thought of her dream boy and her going to school together. She then thought it would be extra better since the he was no longer in the stupid KND. She sighed and said," It's going to perfect." All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Her cousin was coming over. He is known as numbuh 19th century but now he is known as Bradley Dee Baker, but they call him Dee sense he hates his first name. [He was shown in Operation Caked 5. Also his real name is unknown so I used the name of the person who played him]

Lizzie and Dee were very close they were about the same age. He was her long lost cousin. She gave him an extreme make-over. His hair isn't as long as it was. He dressed in a preppy fashion. He wore sweater vests and denim pants. He wore nice sandals. He was quite the eye candy when Lizzie was done with him. She taught him everything that she knew. His voice deeper now and he has gotten a lot taller.

Lizzie told Dee about her switching schools and her and Nigel getting together. Dee was quite impressed but wanted to see what this Nigel looked like. So he asked Lizzie for a yearbook to see this special guy that his cousin likes. Lizzie gave him the 5th grade year book.

They didn't go to the same middle school therefore all she had was elementary memories. She flipped to the 5th grader section and told him to find Nigel Uno. She went outside to call one of her friends. Dee flipped through pages and scanned through each person. He stopped when he saw a pretty red head. He saw that her name is Fanny Fulbright. He forgot all about Nigel and focused on her. He logged on Facebook and searched her. He was happy to find that she was on there.

He thought that she looked even more beautiful than when she was little. He saw that she went to the same school where Lizzie was going. Lizzie walked in the room. Dee asked her about Fanny. Lizzie rolled her eyes and said," I have been gone for 10 minutes and the ONLY girl that you ask me about is HER." Dee rolled her eyes and could tell that they probably weren't good friends. Dee then asked," Come on Lizzie; just tell me I have a weird feeling that I know her." Lizzie started saying," Look Dee if you like her then don't press your luck. She HATES boys hopefully she has calmed down." Dee looked sad for a moment then said," Lizzie is she you know a lesbian or she had bad experiences with guys." Lizzie said," Look Dee I don't know what that chick problem is and if she is or not. I just don't like her." Dee was puzzled and said;" Well why not." Lizzie said," Well me and Nigel were dating back then and she kept calling him stupid." Dee said," Well if she hated all boys then doesn't that include Nigel. So she wasn't a threat in fact she liked you because you are a girl." Lizzie had no response and said," Well Dee I guess you're right." Dee smiled and said," Lizzie, aren't I always." Lizzie smiled and threw a pillow at him. She said," Shut up Dee." They laughed and went down stairs for dinner.

Ace walked to school. He didn't feel like driving our taking his bike. He wanted some fresh air and enjoys nature before he goes back into that school and cause more hell. He hoped that Lizzie will come to their school. He didn't want to break up other happy couples but he knew that if they all worked together then his plan to get Kuki will be ruined. He wanted to take out every couple that way nothing will stand in his way. He hated the fact that Fanny hated boys so therefore she didn't like another boy besides Patton. Patton didn't like any other girl but Fanny. Ace hoped for a miracle. He knew by knowing Kuki and Virginia secret that they would stop talking. She and Tom will be shaky. Wally will find out about the secrets and him and Kuki will be off. He will take Abby buy making Hoagie jealous. Lizzie will take care of Nigel and Rachel. Ace took a deep breath seeing that this is a lot of work. However, he thought that it will be worth it once he and Kuki are finally together.

Kuki wasn't ready for school. She and Wally still had an awkward feeling with each other. However, she wanted to talk to him. Therefore, she called him to see if they can walk to school together. Wally sounded somewhat thrilled which made her very happy. He finally came and they started to walk. They were in hand and hand when Kuki looked at him in his emerald, green eyes and said," Wally I hate awkward moments especially with you. I love you more than anything. I hope that we can move on. Oh Wally please." She pleaded with begging and weary eyes. She was slightly crying. Wally took his rough hands and wiped them away. Kuki knew that his hands were rough from the fighting but when they touch her they are gentle and soft. Wally smiled and looked into her violet eyes and said," Kooks I love you too. I love you more than wrestling and you know how much I love wresting. I do too Kooks, but as long as I have you I am happy, whole, complete, and excited. Your heart makes me skip not one beat but lots of beats. You are the only girl for me. I will love you until the time and that is when we are dead, but even then I would get ghostly just to be with you. I LOVE YOU." Kuki smiled and they kissed. It was sweet and passionate. Her nice sweet lips and his rough but gentle lips touched. The sun got brighter and the birds sang and everything was peaceful. The lovely couple broke apart from the kiss and looked deeply in each other eyes. They both said in unison," I Love you."

Nigel and Rachel went to school. They had a nice breakfast and went to school early. Tom and Virginia did the same as well. Fanny and Patton had a slow morning but managed to get to school.

Hoagie was walking to school. Abby needed to talk to him. She ran up to him and they talked well sort of. It was an awkward silence until Abby said," Hoagie, please listen to me. I have something important to tell you." Hoagie said," Why don't you just tell Ace?" Abby looked down and said," He isn't my best friend." Hoagie said," You know what yeah just BEST FRIENDS nothing more nothing less. Besides you haven't been acting like a best friend lately." Abby said," I know I haven't but please here me out. Hoagie what do you mean by nothing more and nothing less." Hoagie shouted," OMG really Abby. I have tried to best that I can do just to impress you. I like you more than a best friend. I would do anything for you but all I get in return is you going head over heels for Ace. I thought you said that you were going to be careful when you like someone. Well I hope that you and Ace will have a good life. Please don't call me, text me, or even say hey to me. I am done with you Abby I can't stay friends with you. It will hurt WAY too much. Bye Abby." Abby was speechless and crying. She never wanted to lose him. She cried," Hoagie, please I need your advice." Hoagie said," Ok but make it quick. "She told him about the letter and he said," Congratulations Abby." Abby said," Hoagie what should I do." Hoagie shrugged and said," Well follow your heart." Abby said," But I am torn I don't know what my heart wants." Hoagie said," Abby we don't get happy endings all the time. I know I don't." Abby stood their crying even harder. Hoagie wanted to hold her but just couldn't. He had been hurt and had to move on. He started walking and then said one more thing," Abby if you love something then sometimes it's best to let it be free. Abby was shocked. He was actually telling her to go to Davison. Before she could say another word Hoagie was gone. Abby fixed her face and on her poker face. She then went to school.

Nigel was in the hall. He just left Rachel so she can hang with the girls for a while. He soon heard a familiar voice. He heard the words," Hey Nigie." He remembered that only one person called him that and that person was Lizzie. He turned around and Lizzie said," Oh Nigie I missed you so much. I transferred here that way we can be together just like we used too." Nigel was shocked but before he could say anything Lizzie kissed him and she kissed him HARD. Rachel walked in and saw the scene. Lizzie finally stopped kissing him. Nigel looked up to see a crying Rachel. Lizzie followed Nigel's eyes and she saw Rachel. Nigel said," Rachel this isn't what it looks like! She kissed me I would NEVER kiss her." Lizzie rolled her eyes and said," Now Rachel it is exactly as what it seems. Nigel and I are together. He played you this whole time. The so called LOVE you two had was FAKE. So just go away and leave us to HAPPY couple alone." Rachel said," I don't believe you!" Lizzie said," Believe it slut! Besides if you don't believe me I have our phone conversation recorded." Lizzie recorded it and Rachel was stunned and so was Nigel. He couldn't even explain because Lizzie would interrupt him. Lizzie played the recording and both Nigel and Rachel were speechless. Rachel cried even more and said," You can have him and as for you Nigel I don't EVER want to see you again." Lizzie laughed and said," Girl you are so naïve even when you were so called together he was still mine and go away now your just making yourself look more like an idiot." Rachel said," Fuck you Lizzie and you too Nigel!" Rachel ran and Nigel was about to chase her when Lizzie did another HARD kiss. She bit his lip slightly so he couldn't break the kiss.

Abby was in the bathroom fixing herself up after the quarrel with Hoagie. Then Rachel comes in looking like a hot mess. Abby rushed to her and comforted her. They weren't the best of friends but they were still there for each other. [Kuki and Abby are best friends due to Sector V and Fanny and Rachel are best friends due to Moon base] Rachel explained everything to Abby since she had no one to turn too anymore. Abby was highly pissed. She knew that Nigel would never do that to Rachel. Abby knew something wasn't right but she would figure it out later. Then Rachel stopped crying and asked Abby why she was crying. Abby didn't know if she should put any more pressure on Rachel. Therefore, Abby said," Abby is having BAD cramps." Rachel just nodded. Abby and Rachel fixed each other faces and went to their class.

Dee wanted to transfer to Lizzie's new school as well. He was in the principal's office to register. He took a tour to see the school since he will start tomorrow. He knew where his classes were and every spot that was in Gallagher High School. He was there until lunch. He came back to pick up Lizzie when school was over.

Tom, Virginia, and Ace talked about the new news. They heard about Lizzie and Nigel together and how he was playing Rachel. Ace was smiling. He was happy that phase one was complete to his plan. Virginia said," Ace why the hell are you smiling this is serious. Nigel and Rachel were happy until Lizzie ruined it. Could you think straight about this?" Ace frowned and said," I am thinking about it more than you think and so what that is life. Its bitch but we have to move on. Besides Virginia can you trust people with your secrets for once?" Virginia was puzzled when she heard Ace. She said," Ace can you please clue me in?" Ace smiled and said," Don't worry Kuki is clued in just fine Miss Brooke want a be." Virginia fumed because Kuki betrayed her. Virginia said," Look Ace I don't want to be anything like Brooke. She is a fake bitch. I don't like you because you are a conceded jerk who thinks he can change things to go his way. I hope that you and Kuki will never be together that way you won't get what you want." Tom said," Come on please just chill." Ace said," Ok so if the truth is coming out why not get it over with. So Virginia you should listen to this." Ace pulled out a recorder. He played it and it was a recording of one of him and Tom's conversations.

Ace: Man you and Kimberly like a nice couple. [Kimberly is numbuh 202 Sector G]

Tom: Nah man, I love Virginia.

Ace: You know she isn't the prettiest girl right. Plus, she sounds like a dude.

Tom: Yeah I know but I am afraid to go higher because you know how guys strive towards them sexy chicks. I am safe with Virginia.

Ace: Oh ok so your ass is afraid of being rejected.

Tom: Hell nah it's just you can get every girl except Kuki. You're lucky man because not every guy can do that.

Ace: Yeah well you know how the ladies are.

Tom: Yeah I guess all I know is Virginia.

Ace: How about you dump her and I set you up with a Real Woman.

Tom: I don't know but ok.

Ace: Man just think about it. Virginia makes you happy but a real woman would make you want to go crazy.

Tom: Sure if you say so.

Recording stopped. Virginia was crying. She yelled at Tom. She said," Is this true?" Tom nodded and then said," Virginia let me explain." She said," You Bitch I thought you loved me. But now I see I am average and you just settled for me. I can't believe you would stoop to his level. You don't need to explain I heard all that I needed to know." She stormed off crying. Tom was furious. He yelled at Ace," Man why would the Fuck you do that to me. I am your best friend. I trusted you more than anyone besides Virginia and you're ass ruined it." Ace said," You will get over it. I was helping you out. She spread nasty rumors to Kuki. You told her one of our conversations why not tell another. Imagine what she could say about you." Tom knew that he had a point. By him telling Virginia he could ruin him and Kuki chances so he thought he would get even. Tom said," I see where you are coming from, Ace. You wanted revenge on me." Ace smiled and said," Yes I did Tom that will teach you and Virginia messing with my love life." Tom was speechless and saw Ace walk to his next class. Tom wanted to see if Virginia is ok then going to class. So he rushed to class and she wasn't there so he looked for her. He was worried that she ditched school.

Fanny and Patton were in class. They were bored out of their mind. They passed notes in class. The note read.

Patton: Hey babe.

Fanny blushed. Fanny: Hey my general.

Patton: Right you are babe. You look cute when you blush.

Fanny: Oh really now?

Patton chuckled. Patton: Yes, really. I mean come on you know that I am right, right?

Fanny: Right ye are babe.

Patton: I love you.

Fanny: I love you too.

Patton: Muah [kiss]

Fanny: Muah [kiss]

End of note.

Abby and Hoagie were in class. Hoagie wouldn't even talk to her. They were in computer class. Abby decided to IM Hoagie. This is the IM. 

Abby: Hey Hoagie.

Hoagie: What do you want, Abby. Look Ace is in this class shouldn't you message him.

Abby: Hoagie can we please talk.

Hoagie: We talked early this morning.

Abby: Hoagie, please with tears in eyes.

Hoagie: Fine alright. What's up?

Abby: Do you want me to leave?

Hoagie: No, but don't be stupid Abby.

Abby: So you still like me?

Hoagie: Yes, I LIKE you not LOVE you.

Abby: Oh ok. But Hoagie what do you mean by don't be stupid.

Hoagie: Look you have a better education, parents with better jobs which mean more money for college, and you will have adventure.

Abby: But Abby won't have you guys.

Hoagie: You will have Valerie.

Abby: How did you know about Valerie?

Hoagie: She saw me pissed this morning after our quarrel. Therefore, she thought you told me.

Abby: Oh ok. But Hoagie listen I need to ask you something.

Hoagie: Shoot.

Abby: Abby is going to cancel me and Ace's movie. Abby rather go with you, baby.

Hoagie: Don't even bother and why would you.

Abby: Because, Abby will miss your more than anyone.

Hoagie: Why is that so?

Abby: Because, Hoagie your my best friend.

Hoagie: Ok but you don't have to worry about that. I am taking Valerie.

Abby: WHAT! Why are you taking her?

Hoagie: Because, she asked what happened and I told her. Therefore, she said that she will go with me.

Abby: Boy don't you know she is super competitive. She is using you to get to me.

Hoagie: Why do you care?

Abby: Abby just do ok. Look Abby don't want you developing feelings when they might not be real.

Hoagie: Take your own advice. Everyone knows that Ace wants Kuki. e He is using you to get to her.

Abby was shocked. Abby: Whatever Hoagie. Abby thought you were better than this.

Hoagie: Abby thought you were too. I guess I don't know my so called best friend. Face it a lot has changed since school started.

Abby: Maybe you are right. Can we hang out after school to start over please?

Hoagie: Fine.

Abby: Ok see you at the tree house.

Hoagie: Ok Abby see you then.

Bring. Bring. Bring. The bell sounded and that was the end of 4th period.


	8. are break ups just too much?

Kuki and Wally couldn't believe the rumors that they were hearing. The news was spreading like wild fire. Kuki went to find Rachel while Wally went to find Nigel. Kuki searched every restroom in the building. She searched every hall. She was about to give up till she saw the blonde behind the stairwell hiding. Kuki went to her slowly saying," Rachel is that you?" Rachel said," Yes, it's me Kuki." Kuki was happy to find her so she can get the rumors straight. Kuki hugged Rachel and then Rachel explained the situation. Kuki was crying because it was a sad story but the sad part was it was REAL not a make believe story. Kuki hugged Rachel and said," I know something is up. Nigel would never do such a thing. He loved you." Rachel jumped up and said," You see you and Abby both said," He loved you." Well he obviously LOVES Lizzie now. You are right he LOVED me."

Wally found Lizzie clinging on to Nigel. He hated that sight even when they 10 years old it was still disgusting. Wally pulled Nigel out of Lizzie's grasp. Lizzie of course had a tantrum and started shouting. Wally said," Lizzie will you shut up I just need to talk to my best friend for a moment stop being so damn selfish!" Lizzie was shocked but not too shocked. She knew Wally wouldn't take no crap so she just said," Fine Wally, but you got 5 minutes." Wally said," Whatever."

He took Nigel and took him to a private place so they can talk. Nigel started to break down crying. He kept saying Rachel and Lizzie and Breakup through sobs. Wally of course didn't understand the chopped up explanation. He slapped Nigel and said," Pull you self together mate, explain fast because Lizzie will find us and start will have a tantrum and I don't want to deal with her." Nigel stopped crying and was rubbing his face. He started to explain but made it straight to the point. Wally was quiet throughout the story, but in his mind he was saying," Damn dude sounds like you're pretty fucked up." Nigel finished and Wally let out a HUGE sigh. Wally said," Look Nigel I know you don't want to be with Lizzie and I know you still love Rachel but you are screwed. You better find a way to fix this or this could be a major problem."

Lizzie was looking at her watch it was already 8 minutes. She was losing her patience. She went to every person she saw, and started demanding them to tell her where Wally and Nigel were. They only told her that she was nuts, I haven't seen them, and get out of my way crazy. Lizzie was mad that she couldn't get to Nigel and her help was useless.

Fanny sent Rachel a text saying to meet her at her house. The boys won't be home since they will be at an away basketball game and her mom will be with them. Also her dad (Mr. Boss Villain of KND) will be on a business trip and her and Patton decided to give each other a break tonight. Rachel replied saying," Ok see you then." Rachel knew she couldn't see Fanny today since she had a major test to do that took up all her classes. Patton also had to take the same test. Rachel wanted the day to be over.

Ace is cheesing at his mess. Rachel head is so screwed. Nigel is freaking out and Lizzie is well Lizzie. He knew that Abby and Hoagie had a fight this morning due to the tension between them. Tom and Virginia broke up last night. Ace didn't really smile he was happy to see Tom happy but Virginia was messing with his plans so he had to stop it. He also heard about Brooke and Laura and their uncensored fight. Fanny and Patton are the same as ever and it seems the same way with Kuki and Wally. Ace just sighed at the fact that Kuki and Wally always make it work.

Abby approached Valerie. Abby gave her a mad face. Valerie was lost at her attitude. Abby said," Why?" Valerie said," Why what?" Abby said," Why are you taking Hoagie to that movie?" Valerie said," Why not Abby, Hoagie has gotten cuter but you don't see it. May I remind you who you like?" Abby was silent Valerie was right. There was an awkward silence until Valerie said," My point exactly." She walked away leaving Abby by herself speechless.

Kuki saw Virginia and said, "Hey." Virginia ignored her and walked away. Kuki ran up to catch up with her. She then said, "Virginia why are you mad with me. You are the one who told Ace about our secrets." Virginia stopped in her tracks and turned around. Virginia said," What are you talking about? You are the one who told Ace everything." Kuki had a bewildered look on her face. She said," I promised I would never tell. I keep my promises." Virginia rolled her eyes and said," Yeah right. Well Ace knows and now Tom and I broke up." Kuki said," I am sorry to hear that but you do know that isn't my fault, right?" Virginia narrowed her eyes and said," It is your fault! Your innocence and sweetness gets everyone fooled. But you're a backstabbing Bitch! I trusted you but you betrayed me. You made me feel like an idiot." Kuki had tears in her eyes and said," Virginia I didn't do any of that. Ace told me that you told him everything I promise,"

Virginia said," Stop promising when you don't mean it liar." Kuki was sad that she couldn't get Virginia to believe her. Kuki said," Why don't you believe me, Virginia?" Virginia rolled her eyes and said," I did but I won't make that mistake again Sanban." Kuki said," I would apologize but I never would do anything to hurt you." Virginia spat and said," Well you did Sanban." Kuki was left alone while Virginia walked away.

Tom said," Virginia there you are." Virginia spat saying," What the hell do you want?" Tom said," I want us to be together again. I miss you baby and that video was right when we got together. We both knew that it was shaky but then magic happened and you know that. So can we have another try?" Virginia looked down because she knew it was true. They weren't even friends. He helped her when people where picking on her. They just then started going out. It wasn't out of love but friendship till they got older and things changed. Virginia welled tears in her eyes thinking of their memories that they had _together_.

Virginia said," Tom it is just too much. That video was recent since you said," I love Virginia." We went out for a while without saying those words. Only this summer is when we found out our feelings. I can't Tom it hurts too much to say yes." Tom said," Then let me hold you and remind you of _us._" One part of Virginia wanted to say yes and jump into his arms but another part was telling her to walk away and don't give him the chance. Her head was spinning. She forgot that Tom was in the room to reply. She felt dizzy. Memories were going through her head. The good and bad times that they had it was never ending and all the voices and words were spoken as the images rushed. These thoughts overwhelmed her causing her to pass out. Tom took her to the school nurse.

Fanny was in class doing this test for FBLA (Future Business Leaders of America). It was a huge test that she had to pass if she wanted to do any competition with other schools. She and 5 others will be chosen to represent Gallagher High School. Fanny hated tests but loved competition so; she studied all night to pass this test. She hoped that Rachel was ok. She could hear outside the doors about Rachel and Nigel and Lizzie. Fanny also hoped that Patton would do well for his test as well. He was in JROTC (Junior Reserve Officers' Training Corps). Gallagher High School represented the Army. Patton had to go into training to lead his team for victory this year.

Patton was sweating from all the training. However, he was strong and talented at JROTC. His dream was to be in the Army and be a general. This was his moment to shine so he can get recognized. He had to lead a couple of middle school kids to get his spot as leader. If his team outshined the others then he could be leader of his JROTC group. This would be easy since he was the artic base trainer of the KND. He was getting his team and lined them up. He trained them as if they were in the KND. He noticed their strengths and weaknesses and went to work.

Hoagie saw Valerie and stopped by to see how the movie plans were still looking. They both said hey and then Valerie said," Are we still on for the movies?" Hoagie smiled and said," Yeah we sure are." Valerie said," You know Abby seems mad about us going." Hoagie smile turned to a slight frown. He said," Yeah I know she thinks that you are doing it out of competition." Valerie sighed and said," Yeah I know she thinks that but I am not. I have something else in mind."

Hoagie was lost. Valerie told him that she thinks that Abby secretly likes him but she knows that if something happens she hates to lose you as her best friend. Hoagie was silent and said," What do you have in mind?" Valerie told him that she will get try to get them together." Hoagie looked down and said," I have tried a lot what makes you think it will change." Valerie said," Look Hoagie you are cute don't doubt yourself, and I know Abby's mind it is similar to my mind when it comes to brains." Hoagie blushed at the cute comment. It's not every day that a girl calls him cute. However, Hoagie didn't want to be with Abby as much. He wanted to be with Valerie. He thought that she was helpful, smart, and easy on the eyes. (Hoagie's thoughts: I mean come on Abby has turned me down plenty of times and it has gotten me nowhere. I am starting to like Valerie so I am going to go for it.)

Hoagie said," Why don't we make her jealous." Valerie knew that he said that to get to know her but she had to admit that she did like Hoagie but she hoped by liking him wouldn't affect much. Valerie said," Ok Hoagie, so do you want to be my fake boyfriend." Hoagie heard the word _boyfriend_ and he felt like he was in heaven. Even though she said fake he still felt great. Hoagie said," Sure sounds great fake girlfriend."

Narration: Well looks like things are heated up with break up make ups and most import drama. Well next time will be the movies and comfort. I hope that you enjoyed this story and thanks for everyone who is sticking to my story.


	9. Twisted feelings

Finally school was over; so much happened in only 7 hours. Dee was outside to pick up his cousin Lizzie. He had waited ten minutes so far and was slowly losing his patience. He looked at his watch and saw that it read 3:25. He said," Damn where the hell is she?" He looked around to see if he can find her. He had no luck. He gave up and decided to go back to the car. He turned around and bumped into Fanny.

Fanny scowled saying," Please pay attention next time." Dee realized that he bumped in to Fanny. He wanted to act cool but before he could say anything Fanny said," Do I know you? Ye look familiar." Dee said the same as well. Fanny said," Hey I am Fanny Fulbright by the way but just call me Fanny." Dee smiled and said," Nice to meet you Fanny. My name is Bradley Dee Baker. Please call me Dee I dislike the name Bradley." Fanny nodded and said," Well nice meeting Dee. I must be on ye way. I have to go give my boyfriend something." Dee smile faded and said," You to Fanny."

Dee stood in that same spot for quite a while. All he could think about was Fanny. Her nice Irish accent was strong and sincere. Her body had curves in all the right places. She dressed nice in her orange and green blouse and her brown skirt. He saw that her hips swayed nicely when she walked. Her curly fire hair was like a bush of lovely curls. Dee thought that he knew that Gallagher High School will be very interesting.

Fanny was on her way to meet Patton when she thought about Dee. She was quite sure that she has meet or seen him before. She then remembered that he was Numbuh 19th Century. Fanny then blushed. She remembered that she kissed him when he was decommissioned. [Operation Caked Four] She was thankful that he wouldn't remember the kiss because this will cause drama between her and Patton. She hoped that her feelings toward Dee will not happen again. She was sure enough that Patton was her soul mate.

Rachel ran home when school ended. She quickly went to her locker and went out the school's back door. She ran home as fast as she could. She dodged other students and teachers. She was relieved to be home. She opened the door and saw Harvey and his friends. Rachel said," Hey everyone." Harvey's friends thought that Rachel was the prettiest girl that they have ever seen. Harvey said," Hey Rachel, where is that stupid boyfriend of yours." Rachel looked at the ground and said," Harvey, we broke up." Rachel went upstairs to her room. Harvey felt his sister's voice crackle. He knew that she was hurt and would cry any second. He knew that she LOVED him since he read her diary. Harvey said," Guys lets hang out later, ok." They guys nodded but felt a little disappointed they wanted to play Gears of War 2 and Harvey's new PSP 3.

Harvey knocked on Rachel's door. He heard a few sniffles and he felt sad. He wanted to beat the crud out of Nigel for hurting his sister. Rachel opened the door and was surprised that her brother was hugging her tight. She hugged him back and smiled. Harvey said in a concern voice," Rachel is you ok? I know that you REALLY liked Nigel. I know I am your little brother and know that you REALLY liked Nigel. I know I am your little brother and you won't tell me what happened but I just need to know that you are ok." Rachel smiled and said," Harvey, I loved him. But things happened let's just say that Nigel was tempted to cheat on me with his ex-girlfriend. "Harvey smile faded into an evil smirk. He replied," Rachel don't waste your tears on that loser. You deserve better than that bald headed freak." Rachel chuckled. She hugged and kissed her brother on the cheek. She said," You are right Harvey. By the way I love you little brother." Harvey smiled and wiped the kiss. He said,"I love you too big sister. Maybe later on tonight I will take you out for anything you want my treat." Rachel smiled and said," Thanks Harvey."

Nigel went home very sad and mad. He wanted to call Rachel but she always ignored his calls. Nigel was depressed. He felt like his world was crashing down. He heard a rumor that Rachel is going to guidance with Lizzie and they are switching schedules. Nigel wanted Lizzie to go to hell because she took his girlfriend away. Nigel was looking outside his window to wish on that star. He rolled his eyes thinking its just useless and a waste of time but he would do anything to get Rachel back.

Abby reached the tree house. She was waiting on Hoagie to stop by. Abby relaxed in her room for a while. She just wanted things back to normal. She called Ace to confirm the movies and he was still up for it. That put a smile on her face. Abby thought of old memories that Sector V used to have in this tree house. The memories were interrupted when Hoagie knocked on her door. The both sat on her couch. They were both quiet for a minute but Hoagie said," Look Abby me and Valerie are dating." Abby eyes were huge. She felt like she was kicked in her stomach and someone ripped her heart out. Abby was speechless. Finally after five minutes, Abby said," Well that is good I hope that everything will turn out great." She said with a weak smile. Hoagie said," Thanks and if you and Ace work out then I wish you the best of luck."

Abby said," I doubt that we will but thanks." Hoagie was lost. Abby said,"Brooke and Laura's fight was a huge topic at school. Plus I decided to go to the school Davison. You know that I don't do long relationships." Hoagie's eyes were big when she said, "Davison." Hoagie said," When did you make up your mind?" Abby said," I thought about what you said. You were right. It is for the best."

Hoagie said," Did you tell the others?' Abby said," I will tomorrow." Hoagie said," Why not think about their suggestions." Abby said," Yours matters the most. We were best friends even if we are the opposite sex. Kuki is my girl but some things are just so much for her sensitive heart. Plus Fanny and Patton needed to be focus for their tests. Wally and Kuki were having some misunderstandings, and Rachel and Nigel broke up. A lot has happened and I didn't want them under any more stress." Hoagie said," I see¸ oh that reminds me. Speaking of Nigel he told me he needed to see me after our conversation. Now I guess that it deals with Rachel." Abby nodded and said," Well don't keep him waiting. It's time for me to go anyway." Hoagie and Abby hugged but neither of them wanted to let each other go. Hoagie said," Abby when you will leave Gallagher High School to go to Davison." Abby said," Next year that way I will have a fresh start and won't be so far behind." They both said their good byes and went their separate ways.

Virginia went home after she left the nurse office. None of her parents were home and they won't be till after school hours. She opened the door and locked. She went to the fridge to eat something since she skipped lunch but nothing was appealing to her. She went to go lie down and have some rest. She was having a nice nap until the doorbell kept ringing. She got her knife and checked the window to see who it was and you wouldn't guess who it was. If you guessed Tom then you are 100% correct.

Virginia opened the door and said," What do you want Tom." Tom saw that her eyes still looked red from all the crying. He said," Virginia, please with tears in my eyes forgive me. It was the hormones taking." Virginia rolled her eyes and said," Tom please I am the one with tears in my eyes. Look girls have hormones too but you don't see me talking about HOT dudes. So don't give me the bull shit. Why did you say those things?" Tom said," I don't know but I don't know what I was thinking and saying at the time." Virginia rolled her eyes and said," Obviously." Tom sighed and said," I am not getting another chance am I." Virginia shocks her head. Tom said," Why?" Virginia said," Because you would leave me for some HOT chick since I am SAFE." Tom said," Is there anything I can do?" Virginia said," No, Tom there isn't. Now go away and leave me alone." Tom said," I will not go or leave you alone until you look me in my eyes saying I do not love. If you say that then I will leave you alone."

Virginia looked at the floor. She said," Why was in the nurse office." Tom said, "You passed out when we were arguing." Virginia said," Thanks Tom, but I can't do what you said. It's too soon and my feelings are confused. I just need time to think." Tom said," I understand but if you want I can guide you to the right path." Virginia looked up. She felt awful to let him suffer. But going back to him so soon would show that she was weak as every pathetic girl in this situation. Virginia need some time to sort things out. She said," Tom I need time before we can continue with our relationship and move on with our lives as if it never happened." Tom understood and said," Wellif this is what you want then so be it. Call me when you are ready to talk." Virginia nodded. Tom kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

Wally found Kuki to see if she had any luck with Rachel. Wally could tell that someone hurt his beloved Kuki. His hands slowly clenched into a tight fist. He was ready to attack anyone. Kuki felt his anger and kissed him on the cheek. Wally blushed and loosened his tight grip. Kuki told him not to worry and that she was fine and will explain everything on their walk home. Wally still felt a little angered but he accepted his girlfriend's response.

Fanny finally met up with Patton. They kissed each other and told each other about their day. Fanny told Patton a brief story about her day. He did the same as well. Fanny told Patton that she had to cancel their dinner tomorrow since Rachel and Nigel broke up. The whole crew was coming but since that incident it was best that they kept their distance. Patton nodded and said," Babe how about we celebrate differently. We will have a girl's night and boy's night. You, Kuki, Abby, and Rachel will do something nice while me, Nigel, Wally, and Hoagie hang out. Then when it's over me and you will have a special evening of our own." Patton then winked causing Fanny to blush. Fanny said," Patton ye come up with such great ideas. I have something in mind for our evening. Just ye wait baby." Patton smiled and said," Perfect and I can't wait Mrs. Drilovsky." Fanny blushed again except this time her blush turned to the color of her hair. She loved to hear her being Mrs. Drilovsky. She hoped that one day she could say it proudly.

"Hey Todd", said Ricky. "Hey Ricky", said Todd. "Hey Rick you heard about Laura and Brooke's fight?" Todd shook his head and gave Ricky the look to continue. Ricky explained the fight scene from all the rumors. Todd's eyes were huge. He then said," Damn Ricky, looks like a serious cat fight. I wish I was there to see them go down." Ricky nodded and said," I agree with you my brother from another mother." Todd said," How great it would have been if they had a lesbian scene." Ricky nodded and said," Man that would be so HOT and SEXY." They both checked their watches and said," Well man I'll see you later." Ace came out from his hiding spot. He wasn't spying but just curious. He wanted to get the details straight. He knew to never trust rumors however, he was the STAR of the school. He doesn't ask for details he is supposed to be the first to know instead of last. He just hides to hear simple information but this can ruin his plans. Ace thought yes, it might be small but Abby could have heard it and will think twice about are plans.

Ace just wanted to get revenge on that bimbo for screwing up his plans. He might send her hair and nail person on a vacation. He knew that not being gorgeous was her weakness and being of the cheer squad which will make her unpopular. He hates to mess with her image but he has no other choice. He could hear Brooke and Laura in the background. He rolled his eyes to the fact that they are still arguing. Brooke noticed him and demanded him to tell Laura that she was right and Laura demanded the opposite. Ace was annoyed and yet tired of practice. Ace wanted to focus on his plans to get Kuki. If he told Laura that Brooke was right then he will never hear the end of "Brooke and Ace the stars of GHS". Ace knew that as Cheerleaders they were not that book smart. He knew they cared about the latest fashion before any subject.

He told them that they were both right by going on about what he did and how he meant it. Brooke was completely lost. She looked at Laura and she appeared to be shocked. When Ace was done Brooke said," You are so damn hot but how the hell did you get so smart. You practice football every day and you are the star QB." Ace shrugged and said," I guess I am lucky." Brooke was so lost that she forgot the whole argument. She then said her good byes and drove home.

Laura applauded which made Ace feel confused. Laura said," Wow Ace I am impressed but I know you did that to get rid of her." Ace said," What makes you think that." Laura said," She is the slowest girl. She is very easy to fool. Plus she is mostly likely to give you sex." Ace said," I didn't know cheerleaders could be so smart and clever." Laura smirked and said," Well when you hang around these bitches you learn a thing or too. Plus I am an A and B student. I just keep my grades on the down low just like you." Ace eyes were huge. Laura smiled and said," Don't worry our secret. You are quite smart and yet talented on the field." Ace smiled and said," Don't worry I'll keep your smarts a secret as well and thanks." Laura smiled and said," Thanks and no problem." Ace was being to like Laura she was a person he can defiantly talk too. Laura said," You Ace you aren't so bad. You are interesting to talk to." Ace said," You aren't so bad yourself. He do u want to just chill sometime." Laura said," Sure why not." They exchanged numbers and went home.


	10. True Feelings

Wally and Kuki were walking home. They didn't live too far from each other but still had a little distance. Kuki told Wally how she and Virginia were starting to be friends and now she hates her. Wally was shocked that someone would hate HIS Kuki. He admits that she can be annoying at times but she is the sweetest and caring girl that you would ever meet. Wally then interrupted Kuki and asked," Hey Kooks do you know why she hates you?" Kuki sighed and said," Wally let's stop and sit down on the bench up there then I will tell you." They both sat down on the bench.

Kuki looked into Wally's eyes and said," Ace is planning to break us up. He still is in love with me." Wally was very angry when he heard this. He said," Why didn't you tell me! " Kuki said," I was afraid that you would let your anger get the best of you and you would do something you would regret." Wally was stunned but said," Kuki, you are right I will but I would have a PERFACT reason to lose it. Some guy is trying to tear us apart and would NEVER regret losing the one or ones that I love without a fight! "Kuki said," I understand Wally, I really do but others won't think that. People would think that it was nothing but a silly relationship that wouldn't last. I don't want you to leave me by doing that because in the end you will be the one who has lost me." Wally was speechless he knew that Kuki was talking about going to jail for his actions and thus leaving her. Wally looked into her eyes and said," No cruddy adult or teen or anything will get in the way of our happiness." They both hugged and had a 3-4 minute kiss. Kuki wanted Wally to take her to Virginia's house to clear things up. Wally nodded and they headed to her house.

XXXX

Abby and Ace were at the movies to see the movie Transformers 2 rise of the fallen. They were in line getting to get their tickets. Hoagie and Valerie just were in line next to them. It was an awkward silence. Until Hoagie said," So, which movie are yall going to see?" Ace said," We are going to see Transformers." Valerie nodded and said," So are we. This could be like a double date." Abby said," Abby guess but since yall are _dating_ now don't you want some alone time?" Hoagie said," Aren't you two on a date as well?" Abby and Ace both shock their head. Ace said," We are just catching up from over the years. You know get to know each other." Abby smiled and said," Valerie and Hoagie when did you two decide to date?" Hoagie cleared his throat and said," Valerie why don't you answer this question." Valerie rolled her eyes and said," Well when he was sad one day and we started talking and it went from there I guess." Abby nodded and said," Well that's cool." Valerie nodded and said," Yeah I guess. So Ace how did you and Abby decide to see a movie together if yall are just friends?" Ace smiled and said," Well I saw Abby after school and we started talking. I asked her if she wanted to hang out and catch up. Plus, guys and girls hang out just fine and are friends." By the time they got to the booth the movie was sold out. In fact all the movies were sold out except Rango. They decided to go see it since they were already there." They got the last tickets so it was crowed. They of course sat next to each other. (Valerie, Hoagie, Abby, and Ace)

They overall enjoyed the movie. It was like a PG-13 movie/ PG. Hoagie enjoyed it the most. Surprising Ace enjoyed it because he saw plans and how to keep it secret. However, he just admitted that the movie was good. Abby enjoyed it and so did Valerie. Abby and Valerie went to the bathroom while Hoagie and Ace waited for them outside.

Hoagie said," Do you think that you and Abby will sooner or later go out?" Ace said," I don't know Hoagie. Abby is smart, beautiful, but I doing know if she is my type." Hoagie nodded but thought to himself. _"I wish I was her type. Ace you are lucky."_ Ace said," How are you and Valerie so far. I would have never pictured you two together. She seems to like Herby (numbuh 65.3 its Herby or Herbert not too sure.)" Hoagie said," How do you know?" Ace sighed," Well I pretty much have to know this school. They always study in the library." Hoagie said," I thought football players didn't even know we had a library." Ace pulled out the GHS library card. He said," I am smarter than I look Gilligan. I want to have a good education just in case my football dream doesn't work out." Hoagie said," So is this a secret or something." Ace said," Yes, it is the squad and team are both oblivious except for one girl and now you." Hoagie said," I won't tell man. I am impressed that for once the STAR of high school is smart." Ace said," Yeah I got the best of both worlds but it's better to be you." Hoagie laughed but stopped when Ace had a serious face. Hoagie said," Why? Your joking right?" Ace said," No, I am not besides it seems easier that way."

Hoagie knew what he was trying to say. He wanted to say no girls all over you, no stress on how you look, not letting the school down, and more. Hoagie said," I know being me seems easy but it isn't. I wish that I was you. I can get any girl I want. I can't even get the girl of my dreams. I am a loser. You are the winner." Ace said," Listen dude it isn't that great as you think it is. You don't know if the girl likes you for you or for popularity. Abby does love you but she hates to ruin a strong friendship if something ever happened." Hoagie said," How do you know?" Ace said," I saw her outside and wanted to talk to her and I heard her say. "Abby is sorry Hoagie. I do LOVE you more than you think. I just can't let you go if something happens." Ace smirked because he knew what he said was not true. However, he didn't know that she felt that way. He just wanted to mess with Hoagie and get some information if he could to help out his plan.

XXXXX

Valerie was applying make-up on her face. She put a shimmer lip gloss on her lips. It was a nice soft pale pink tint. She used strawberry banana eye shadow. It was pink mixed with yellow. She put on black mascara but only one coat. She sprayed strawberry and banana smoothie fragrance on her. She fixed her blonde curly hair. Valerie was then finished and put everything away.

Abby said," Valerie you do realize that it is late. No one will see how you look." Valerie said," You are wrong again Abby as usual. Hoagie will see how I look under the moonlight." Abby just shook her head. She said," Valerie if you watched the news there isn't going to be a full moon. Also, don't even say the light of the stars because they have less light."

Valerie was starting to lose her calm. Valerie said," Look Abby, I know you LOVE Hoagie but he is MINE. You win you have Ace even if it isn't how yall appear to be. A lot of girls will kill to be in your position except me. I love Hoagie and I am very happy with him." Abby said," Abby never said any of that Valerie. Abby doesn't care if you date Hoagie. I am the one who turned him down remember."

Valerie yelled saying," You were the one who came to me Abby about this situation." Abby said," Abby knows that Valerie Abby was there!" Valerie gets aggravated and yells," I hope that you NEVER find LOVE because all you're doing is screwing it up." Valerie stormed out of the restroom and went to find Hoagie so he can take her home." Abby was stunned. She was right. She wanted to cry but said," Don't cry Abby at least not here." Ace then took Abby home and Hoagie took Valerie home.

XXXX

Fanny went to Rachel's house. She waited in her room for five minutes because her mom said that Harvey took her out for ice-cream. Rachel came home and went to her room when her mom told her that Fanny was here. Rachel went in her room and saw Fanny on her bed. They both hugged each other and Fanny quickly told her about her day. So Rachel can tell her about the situation without Rachel changing the subject. Fanny then said," Enough about me, tell me about your day that way I can beat him to a bloody pulp." Rachel said," As much as I would love for you to do that, you would get suspended." Fanny smirked and said," I would IF it was on school grounds."

Rachel rolled her eyes and began to tell her story. The lunch room scene was the hardest for her. She began to break down and cry. She wanted to stop but Fanny insisted that she continued. Fanny said," Rachel go on, its ok I know ye are hurt. But ye will feel better if ye talk about it and get it out of your system. Rachel nodded and continued. When she was finished Fanny was angry and sad that her best friend was hurt and that her first live would hurt her like this. She hugged Rachel. Rachel was crying on Fanny's shoulder. They soon received a messaged from Abby to meet her at the tree house.

XXXXX

Tom was home playing nothing but videogames. He played many shooting games and fighting games to take his anger out. He hated himself and Ace at this moment. He thought," _I lost my first love…Virginia. I wish that this was a nightmare that I can wake up from. However, this nightmare is real. I just can't take it anymore. I need her. I want her. She completes me. But now I am empty."_

Tom looked at his dog. It was a white german sherperd named Snow. He found her in the snow during a bad winter storm. He then kept her and named decided to name her Snow. She was Tom's first dog. He loved her and talked to her when he needed advice. Tom looked at Snow and said," Maybe I can write her a poem. Girls like that shit. But Virginia is no ordinary girl. I got to dig deep and show her I care." Tom started to search love poems.

Poem:

"_A stranger you were once.  
Then, with a gentle look you took my hand.  
As our lives engaged,  
you lit my life and I held both your hands.  
Now that decades have passed,  
ours souls have indeed become one.  
How fortunate we are  
that we have found the love so true  
that everyone dreams about."  
- Laura Veronica Merodio – _

Tom was very happy that he found the perfect poem. It stated how they first met when he saved a girl from a bully. He didn't know that this special girl named Virginia could change his life.

Flashback:

_It was a sunny day. Tom was at recces with his friends. He then heard a girl say," Hey you jerk give that back." The bully laughed at her and started to read her diary. Everyone started to laugh at her. But she was strong and didn't cry. Tom was impressed and wanted to help her. He approached the bully and said," Hey Big Brother (a big bully kid shown on Operation Movie) leaves her alone and gives her back her diary. Big Brother was angry and but found that this little guy was challenging him so he started laughing hard. Tom attacked him and retrieved the girl's diary. Since, she was on the ground gathering her things. The bell rang and everyone went back inside. Tom offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it. He helped her up and gave her the dairy. She smiled and said," Thanks, um what's your name?" Tom said," No problem, and its Tom what's yours?" Virginia smiled and said," It's Virginia." Tom smiled and said," Nice to meet you Virginia." Then he carried a few of her items and headed back to class. _

XXXX

Nigel was pacing back and forth. Nigel said," Where on earth is he?" Hoagie came up to his room two minutes later. He looked at his friend and saw red puffy eyes, a frown, no sunglasses, and some dried tear marks on his cheeks. Hoagie thought that Nigel looked awful, plus it was only a couple of hours since they broke up. He wondered what Rachel looked like. Hoagie said," Man you look awful." Nigel said," Gee thanks I can always count on you." Hoagie said," Sorry, but how are doing man?" Nigel said," Really Hoagie, how do you think I'm doing. Look at me I am a mess. Thank God I don't have hair or I would look like a wreck." Hoagie said," True that but mind telling me what happened?"

Nigel nodded and told the story. Hoagie felt sad. He always hated Lizzie she was a pain in the ass and still is. He only tolerated her because she was his best friend's girlfriend." Hoagie said," Why don't you just tell Lizzie and Rachel it was a big misunderstanding." Nigel said," It still wouldn't change a thing. Lizzie will kill me for breaking up with her and Rachel would still distance me from her." Hoagie said," Well we will think of something." Nigel sighed and said," Hoagie I sure do hope so." Hoagie said," We will the sooner the better, because I hate seeing you like this man." Nigel said," I hate being like this." Hoagie said," I understand I know how you feel."

Nigel raised a brow and said," How?" Hoagie sighed and said," Abby and I would never be together." Nigel said," How come?" Hoagie said," I am dating Valerie, and Abby doesn't want to ruin our friendship." Nigel said," I guess Abby is trying to stop what happened to Rachel. I wish that we would have done that but then I wouldn't love her like this." Nigel said," Wait a minute why are you going out with Valerie?" Hoagie sighed and said," It was supposed to make her jealous but I like her now and I am confused. Abby likes Ace and it's just messed up." Nigel nodded and said," Wow my friend that is some complicated love drama." Hoagie said," Hey Nigel, yours is worse than mine." Nigel scowled and said," Whatever." They both got a message from Abby to go to the tree house. Hoagie smirked he knew that she was ready to tell them but nervous on what the others would think.

XXXX

Patton was thinking of ideas he can do with the guys. He wondered on where they should go to hang out. He probably would take them to the teenager new pool. However, Wally is still uncomfortable with swimming although he has gotten a lot better. Also Fanny wouldn't want us to go. He decided to take him to the Teen club center. It was for mostly boys and had everything. It has all kinds of sports, TV, relaxing and videogames more. Plus they have some nerd stuff that hoagie can do. Patton smiled with relief. He then heard a knock on his door. He saw that it was his little sister, Patrice. Patton loved Patrice. She wasn't annoying like other little siblings she respected him and saw him as a role model. She loved him deeply. He loved her deeply too.

As soon as he opened the door she hugged him and told her about her horrible nightmare. Patton stooped down to her level and said," Don't worry little soldier I won't let anything happen to you. Be brave cadet for you are strong. It's just a bad dream but if you want you can stay with me tonight." Patrice smiled and hugged Patton. Patrice said," Yes, Sir Patton." She went to go get her sleeping bag, a pillow, and her rainbow monkey.

Patton chuckled. Their family was a military family. His dad and grandfather were great soldiers and generals. However, their dad is away in a war so Patton is like a father and big brother to her. Patton and Patrice talked to each other with order sometimes since that is what their dad did. Patrice set her bed up and told Patton good night and that she loves him. He said," Good night Patrice, I love you too soldier." Patton stood up for a few more minutes since it was only 10 pm. He then received a message from Abby to go to the tree house.

XXXX

Kuki rung Virginia's doorbell. Virginia answered but wasn't too happy. She let them in. But Kuki was scared because Virginia held a knife in her hand. Virginia said," I won't hurt you Kuki. It's just in case I need protection. Not everyone is who they say they are." Kuki nodded but still a little shaken. Virginia let Kuki and Wally in. Kuki said," Virginia can we please talk." Virginia nodded and said," Sure and my brother and my parents went out to eat so, Wally you can go in my brothers room and play video games. He is older than me so I think that you would like them. Please don't break anything." Wally smiled and nodded.

Kuki and Virginia and Kuki went to Virginia's room. Kuki said," Virginia I didn't tell Ace anything. He confronted me about it. He told me that you told him. I am sorry if I hurt you in any way. Please believe me." Kuki was on tears. She liked Virginia they were starting to be good friends. She even remembered that they had fun at Fanny's slumber party (On Operation Slumber). Virginia nodded and said," I am sorry Kuki I asked Ace about it and he told me that he found out on his own. He overheard us in Gym class. Please forgive me." Kuki smiled and nodded. They hugged and they heard Wally yell," Hell yeah that's what I am talking about baby. Damn right I got the high score." Kuki giggled and Virginia laughed. Virginia said," Looks like Wally is having fun." Kuki said," Looks like it." Then Kuki checked her cell. She had a message for Abby to meet her at headquarters. She called Wally to see if he got the message which he did. They told Virginia that they have to go and meet a friend before it's too late. Virginia nodded. She told her friend's good bye. Kuki and Wally were on their way to the tree house.

XXXX

Abby was nervous when she send out a message to Fanny, Rachel, Patton, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally to meet her at headquarters and that it was very important.

Everyone got Abby's message and went to headquarters immediately. Abby got their first since she was already on her way. She didn't start till everyone was there. Since Hoagie got their second she told him to act surprise so she won't show any favorites and exclude them. Hoagie nodded. When everyone was there she told them to sit down. They were all confused. Abby took a deep breath and told them about her letter to Davison Fine Arts and that she will attend next school term. Everyone was shocked and on the verge of crying. They would soon lose their best friend. Abby said," Abby wanted to tell you guys earlier but so much has happened. Kuki you and Wally had a small problem, Nigel and Rachel broke up. Fanny and Patton had tests, and Abby and Hoagie had difficulties. Abby just didn't want any more stress on anyone. Abby knows that Abby should have told yall sooner. Please don't be mad at Abby but try to understand me."

Everyone was speechless. Nigel said," I understand Abby. You wanted to tell us at the right time. But you told us tonight because you can't handle it off anymore. We needed to know no matter what." Abby nodded and said," Abby means that Nigel. Also, I will visit. Not too often but Abby will web chat and anything that Abby can to keep in touch. Abby will not lose her best friends." Fanny said," What made you want to go." Abby said," My parents were excited and I couldn't kill their joy. Plus, they got great job offers that no one can refuse. Abby will get a better education and more money to pay for college." Fanny nodded and said," I am not happy about you going BUT if it makes you happy then I will support you. Just don't trade us for them geeks." Abby nodded and said," Abby wouldn't trade you guys if my life depended on it." Kuki said," Abby I love please be safe and let Hoagie build you a teleport to send you here so we can see you."

Kuki was about to cry. Abby hugged her and said," If Hoagie can then I would use it every day." Wally said," Abby your my big sister. You need to visit often. Plus can you do my homework and send it to me?" Abby chuckled and said," Sure thing little bro." Patton said," Soldier it isn't time to say good bye yet but I would like to say that you are one of my best friends that are girls." Before Abby could answer Fanny said," Oh really, and who are the others!" Patton said," Kuki and Rachel. But you're my favorite girl." Fanny blushed and said," I better be Patton." Abby said," You are a great friend too Patton."

Hoagie said," Abby no matter what we will always be great friends. I love you and I will be there for you if you need me." Abby said," Abby loves you too Hoagie and thanks. Also back at you." Rachel said," Abby you are like a sister to me. You are an awesome friend to me and to all of us. I am lucky to have you as a sister." Abby hugged everyone as they had a group hug and said," I am lucky to have such great, brothers, sisters, and friends. Thanks for understand guys." Soon it was getting late so everyone went home. Abby thanked everyone again for coming and understanding. Abby said to herself," Abby is so relieved and glad that tomorrow is going to be a new day." e


	11. Sorry 4 no updates

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated anything. I have been extremely busy with school at the end and I was on vacation. I am back now and I am working on my story. Thanks for following me. I will update as soon as I can.

-Thanks,

Cartoonlover 03


End file.
